Seguindo Em Frente Parte II
by debby.rox
Summary: Novos incidentes. Novas Batalhas. Será que eles continuarão Seguindo em Frente? (Continuação de Seguindo em Frente Parte I)
1. Capítulo 1 - Ameaças Veladas

Nome: Seguindo em Frente Parte II  
Autor: Debby Bacellar  
Censura: +18  
Gênero: Romance, Angst, Dark Fic, Spoilers, UA  
Personagens: Hermione Granger, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Alvo Dumbledore e outros.  
Avisos ou Alertas: Heterossexualidade, homossexualidade em segunda temporada, sexo, tortura, morte e violência.  
Notas: Para seguir em frente... As vezes é preciso retroceder.

Resumo: Novos incidentes. Novas Batalhas. Será que eles continuarão Seguindo em Frente? (Continuação de Seguindo em Frente Parte I)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers e outras editoras. Essa autora não é responsável por acesso de menores a essa fic, que como está no aviso, tem cenas explícitas de sexo. Por favor, verifique os avisos e alertas contidos no cabeçalho, bem como as restrições legais de idade de seu país. As fics têm restrição de idade por motivos muito claros. Não aceitarei contas de despesas médicas com psicólogos, psiquiatras, hospícios ou manicômios judiciais por causa de nenhuma das minhas fics. (Disclaimer inspirado nas sábias palavras de minha autora favorita magalud ou mais conhecida aqui como entlzab.

**Seguindo em Frente Parte II**

**Capítulo I – Ameaças Veladas**

Era meia noite. Hermione estava sentada ao piano que havia encontrado em uma das salas do quarto piso. Lembrou-se de uma melodia que havia aprendido a tocar com seu pai. Saudosamente correu seus dedos pelas teclas. Estava sozinha naquele momento. Começou os primeiros acordes, recordando-se do momento em que ensinava Ron a tocar alguma coisa no piano que havia na mansão dos Blacks enquanto eles procuravam pelas horcruxes... E lembrou-se de Harry, de sua alegria e teimosia. E uma melodia começou a surgir. E era uma melodia nostálgica. Enquanto seus dedos corriam e formavam a canção, ela fechou os olhos, tocando com a alma em uma despedida do que estaria agora somente em suas lembranças. Porque ela não poderia mais voltar ao seu tempo, não deveria. Ela havia mudado o passado de uma forma tão complexa e extensa... E agora algo a preocupava. Começava-se a esquecer, mas definitivamente ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Ela se lembrava dos rostos, mas começava a esquecer-se dos nomes e não tinha como avaliar se isso era normal, se por causa dela aquele tempo de onde ela havia vindo tinha simplesmente deixado de existir, dando continuidade e predileção à esse tempo, por realmente ter acontecido fatos significativos. De qualquer forma ela sabia, aquele era o seu tempo agora, mesmo que não pertencesse a ele.

Dumbledore, o único que poderia esclarecer-lhe alguma coisa, contar-lhe como realmente havia feito para trazê-la para o passado, o homem que admirava de tantas maneiras havia simplesmente lhe faltado.

Naquele mesmo dia, o dia em que tudo mudara tão absolutamente em sua vida, ela e Tom foram ao encontro do professor de transfiguração, só para descobrirem que ele havia pedido uma licença por motivos pessoais. De qualquer forma, não era uma situação que se resolveria ao enviar uma mensagem por coruja. Então fizeram o que podiam fazer. Limitaram-se a esperar o seu retorno.

E essa era mais uma questão que assombrava Hermione. Ela sabia o que Tom pretendia fazer. Ele queria assumi-la publicamente, mas uma parte reservada de sua consciência queria protege-lo das agruras que viriam desse ato, embora seu ego inflasse por ver mais uma vez a intensidade do amor que o moreno lhe tinha. Ela sorriu em meio as lembranças, ainda tocando seus dedos finos nas notas do piano, enquanto a melodia continuava a encher a sala vazia, a música sendo ampliada pelo eco natural do ambiente.

Voltou a sorrir quando lembrou-se de como chegaram ao castelo. As mãos dadas. Nenhuma lágrima evidenciando o desespero anterior. Somente o sorriso cúmplice nos lábios dos apaixonados.

E as cabeças viravam no castelo para olharem o novo casal, mas o impacto fora fortuitamente diminuído, por que naquele mesmo dia, um pouco antes, Abraxas e Minerva arrancaram verdadeira surpresa de todos, inclusive do professor Slughorn, que ficara imensamente satisfeito com o arranjo. Como não ficaria? Abraxas Malfoy, rico, influente, juntando-se a uma aluna de sangue puro vinda de uma família relativamente afortunada, e embora o choque de casas estivesse presente, era um prazer para o velho que faria questão de indicar-lhes cargos promissores no ministério assim que ambos os alunos se formassem no último ano.

E em relação a Hermione e Tom, os olhares eram um tanto mais tortos. É claro que se não fosse o intimidante e assassino brilho no olhar de Tom, alguns sonserinos teriam jogado-se entre o corpo dos dois somente com a intenção de separá-los, mas ninguém se atreveu. Não até a noite e o vazio do castelo cair sobre eles.

As notas da música que Hermione tocava ficaram mais intensas, uma melodia mais forte, mais vívida, enquanto ela lembrava-se do que havia acontecido na primeira noite.

Estava em sua ronda, separada dos outros três monitores que agora formavam um grupo estranhamente seleto de amigos, que compartilhavam segredos impostos pela vida. Havia uma promessa muda em cada olhar, um apoio seguro, e os quatro improváveis chegados sabiam que teriam sempre um ao outro, e que eventualmente precisariam desse apoio.

A castanha continuava a andar, buscando por alunos que fossem suficientemente ousados para estarem fora de seu dormitório naquela hora, quando ela se deparou com quatro sonserinos. Nott, Lisbeth, Cedrella e Avery. Todos comensais. Ela sabia. Por instinto, a castanha pressionou mais a sua mão direita contra a sua varinha e segurou em seu colar – o qual tinha reforçado as proteções e que guardavam armas extremamente poderosas.

Eles sorriram para Hermione, que parou abruptamente diante da barreira imposta pelos alunos que a desafiavam naquele instante.

— Granger... — Lisbeth foi a primeira a falar. — A sua amortencia realmente foi poderosa o suficiente para seduzir o Lor— ela se interrompeu — para seduzir Tom, mas saiba que ninguém se mete conosco. Você e a sua amiga grifa vão definitivamente pagar por ter enfeitiçado os nossos.

Hermione soltou um riso quase histérico. — Eu não enfeiticei ninguém. — ela falou com divertimento. — Eu tenho certeza Lisbeth, que os meus métodos de encanto diferem drasticamente do seu. Talvez por isso... O_ lorde_ não tenha se interessado mais por você... Talvez ele esteja cansado de brincar de menino malvado e tenha crescido. — Hermione enfatizou a palavra Lorde, para que eles soubessem que ela tinha conhecimento a respeito de tudo da vida de Tom e que ela, dentro do possível, não se importava com o seu passado. Agora vislumbravam um futuro diferente para os dois, um futuro onde não cabia arte das trevas, Voldemort, mortes, comensais e desgraças.

Nott e Cedrella trocaram um olhar significativo, mas passou despercebido pelos outros presentes.

— Eu não vou deixar você ficar com ele. — Lisbeth falou mais desesperada, dando um passo para frente e apontando a varinha para o rosto de Hermione. Surpresa, Hermione não havia tido tempo de erguer a sua varinha e sabia que muito provavelmente algum feitiço doloroso lhe atingiria o rosto. Ela não teve sequer tempo de fechar os olhos quando visualizou Lisbeth ceder em seus joelhos, contorcendo-se no chão. Estava sendo cruciada.

Não precisou olhar para trás para ver quem era. Sentiu o seu perfume assim que os passos decididos se fizeram audíveis.

Como a sonserina que era, Lisbeth recusava-se por puro orgulho a gritar.

Tom não sorria enquanto cruciava a ex amante. Apenas queria mostrar que era o que ele faria a qualquer um que ousasse aproximar-se de Hermione com a intenção de machuca-la. Avery interferiu tentando desamar Tom, mas o moreno rapidamente lançou um feitiço não verbal nele que fez o garoto contorcer-se e agonizar no chão. Ele estava sentindo dores lastimosas, mas também, não conseguia e nem queria gritar.

— Que fique bem claro... — Tom falou entre os dentes apontando a varinha nos rostos assustados de Nott e de Credrella. — Que qualquer um que ousar encostar um dedo em Hermione vai ter algo bem pior do que um simples crucio. Tenham certeza que vou adorar acabar com a vida patética de vocês. — ele ameaçou novamente e por instinto os dois ouvintes da ameaça deram passos largos para trás. O brilho homicida no olhar de Tom parecia piorar quando eram coisas relacionadas a Hermione. Ele simplesmente não poderia conceber a ideia de alguém machucando-a.

Sentiu as mãos pequenas e frias da castanha tocar os seus ombros e por reflexo com a mão livre ele tocou carinhosamente os dedos que afagavam seu ombro numa tentativa de deter o seu ódio. Surtiu o efeito desejado. Bastou o toque amado para que parte do seu ódio fosse refreado e devidamente amenizado.

Depois daquele dia um mês havia se passado e a castanha não fora mais importunada por nenhum comensal egocêntrico e revoltado.

— Não sabia que além de ser uma pequena leoa, a srtª era uma excelente pianista. — ouviu a voz melodiosa do moreno falar atrás de si. Rapidamente os seus dedos vacilaram na tecla errando a nota, deixando o som dissonante e estranho. Ela riu e parou abruptamente.

— Você me deixa nervosa. — ela confessou parando de tocar.

— Não devia parar. Gosto de te ouvir tocar. — ele falou aproximando-se e sentando ao seu lado no banco do piano velho.

Ela olhou para ele. Notou a beleza do seu perfil, a forma como o nariz anguloso dava-lhe um ar imponente, os cabelos negros e sedosos caindo aos olhos ébanos enquanto a pele alva dava um contraste perfeito ao conjunto harmonioso.

— Está aí há quanto tempo? — ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele sorriu torto sem mostrar os dentes. — Desde que você entrou aqui. Eu a segui... Queria saber o que a minha namorada está fazendo depois da meia noite sozinha pelos corredores do castelo.

Ela riu e rolou os olhos.

— Não sabia desse seu lado obsessivo e possessivo. Um perseguidor Tom... Que atitude infantil. — ela ralhou de brincadeira.

Ele somente riu mais amplamente. — Eu sou infantil quando se trata de você. Sou ciumento quando se trata de você... Sou possessivo, obsessivo e perseguidor, em suma, um réu confesso. É errado querer ter sempre por perto a mulher que amo? — ele falou galante e teve o vislumbre do rosto adorável da garota corando.

Depois de mais um tempo em silêncio ela se aconchegou a ele e ele passou os braços ao seu redor, abraçando-a gentilmente.

— Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei. — a castanha comentou entretida com uma tecla aguda do piano.

— Não sei se foi mais fácil. — ele falou num murmúrio baixo. — Eu ainda espero as retaliações e te peço que fique atenta Hermione. Eu não os trenei para deixar "passar". Se eles não fizeram alguma coisa até agora é porque sabem que eu os mataria sem pestanejar, por isso tenho certeza que só agirão quando tiverem um plano bem elaborado, e consideravelmente infalível.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

— Prevê tempestades? — ela perguntou procurando os olhos que tanto amava.

Ele balançou a cabeça numa negativa suave.

— Seria pouco pequena... Um dilúvio certamente classificaria melhor...

Ela não podia deixar o pânico invadi-la. Apenas sorriu de algo que achou engraçado. — Eu lutei contra os netos deles Tom que eram consideravelmente mais loucos e infinitamente mais fortes. Deixe que venham. — ela falou empinando o nariz numa aceitação prepotente do desafio fazendo-o desatar a rir.

— Essa é minha leoa corajosa. — ele falou e logo em seguida apossou-se dos lábios doces e convidativos da castanha fazendo-a suspirar em gemer.

— Eu quero você na nossa cama, amor... — ele falou com os olhos em brasa. Seus olhos eram como uma noite escura sem estrelas, mas ainda assim possuíam um brilho febril de desejo ardente. Os olhos de Hermione não estavam diferentes. Eram duas brasas âmbares, evidenciando o que o corpo desejava naquele instante. E desejava ser dele novamente, como fizeram em todas as noites na cama dele, na qual compartilharam momentos de carícias e carinhos desde que se assumiram.

Se a diretoria soubesse do que acontecia no quarto dos monitores, certamente eles seriam expulsos. Abraxas e Minerva dormiam no quarto da grifinória também e os dois quartos transformaram-se no ninho particular dos dois casais.

Hermione apenas levantou-se, pegando-o pela mão e foram calmamente até o quarto _deles_.

A castanha amava-o mais naquele instante. Amava-o por ter enfrentado tudo e abandonado tudo por ela.

_**Meu amor... Negue-se a si mesmo. Pulse dentro de mim... Torne-se cego...**_

Como resistir aos beijos intensos? As mãos de Tom passeavam deixando um rastro de fogo onde tocavam, fazendo o corpo da castanha arquear-se na cama enquanto ela tentava conter os gemidos crescentes em sua garganta e o sorriso que se espalhava em seu rosto quando as mãos do moreno tiravam-lhe as roupas de forma gentil. A urgência havia diminuído deixando espaço pro carinho, pro amor.

E enquanto Tom depositava beijos suaves no pescoço da castanha, ela respondia a altura lhe acariciando as costas largas.

_**Meu amor, você encontrou a paz... Você estava procurando por ajuda...**_

Tom estava extremamente feliz de poder repetir aquilo todas as noites. De poder sentir o corpo amado reagindo ao seu toque, de poder sentir o sabor de sua pele... Com a sua varinha fez o resto das roupas desaparecer e beijou cada parte do corpo da castanha, venerando-a, acarinhando-a e agradecendo em preces silenciosas ao dia em que se deixou envolver por ela. Ao dia que disse sim ao amor e deixou todo o ódio sair do seu coração.

_**Você me deu tudo... Cedeu ao apelo... Você se arriscou e você caiu por nós... Você chegou atenciosamente, me amou fielmente... Você me ensinou a honra. Você fez isto por mim...**_

Tom posicionou-se na entrada encharcada da castanha e lentamente a penetrou, sentindo suas paredes envolvendo-o o seu corpo ereto e dolorosamente duro. A cada vez que faziam isso, era como se fosse a primeira vez, como se nunca fossem se cansar daquilo. Mágico. Era simplesmente mágico. Amaram-se, movendo-se lentamente no corpo um do outro, de forma doce, porém intensa, trazendo para os dois um gozo violento e louco, enquanto ambos arfavam e Tom liberava-se dentro do corpo adorado da jovem.

_**Hoje você vai fugir... Você irá esperar por mim meu amor. Agora eu sou forte. Você me deu tudo... Você deu tudo o que você tinha. E agora eu estou inteira...**_

Hermione sentia-se estranhamente intacta enquanto arfava de forma luxuriante e sentia a satisfação pós-coito lhe invadir junto com a letargia que era comum após praticarem o ato. Tom a trouxe para o seu peito. O lugar preferido de Hermione. O lugar onde ela podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração e o lugar onde renovava as suas forças. Queria isso, queria que aquele mesmo coração continuasse batendo, quente, forte, cheio de amor e de vida.

_**Meu amor, deixe-se para trás... Pulse dentro de mim... Isso deixou você cego... Meu amor, veja o que você pode fazer. Eu estou melhorando. Eu estarei com você...**_

Ambos fecharam os olhos enquanto Tom passava o lençol por cima do corpo dos dois, aconchegando-os nos cobertores fofos e os protegendo do frio que começava a cair em Hogwarts. O inverno estava próximo.

_**Você pegou minha mão. Adicionou um plano... Você me deu seu coração... Eu pedi para você dançar comigo. Você amou honestamente. Fez o que você podia para se libertar.**_

— Eu amo você Tom. — a castanha falou antes que o sono a tragasse completamente.

— Também a amo minha pequena... — ele falou enquanto apertou mais ainda o corpo da castanha contra si lutando contra a sensação de que aqueles momentos calmos estariam se esvaindo em breve. Resolveu apenas ignorar a premonição irritante e arrefeceu a sensação ruim ao cheirar os cabelos castanhos e cheirosos. Aquele toque íntimo certamente lhe trazia um pouco mais de tranquilidade.

Inferiu que não havia nada que pudesse fazer naquele instante e simplesmente deixou-se ser levado pela sensação gostosa de sono que o invadia.

E mais uma noite se passou assim, calma e tranquilamente e Tom desejou que aquele momento se estendesse por toda a sua vida, porque não havia sensação melhor no mundo do que a de ter a sua castanha nua e entregue em seus braços. Um último sorriso sereno invadiu o seu rosto, antes que o sono o levasse completamente a um lugar calmo e indefinidamente tranquilo.

**(...)**


	2. Capítulo 2 - O loiro e a ruiva

**Seguindo em Frente Parte II**

**Capítulo II – O Loiro e a Ruiva**

Abraxas estava sozinho nesse momento, andando pelos corredores vazios do castelo em sua ronda noturna. Havia acabado de passar por uma das maiores provações de sua vida ao assumir a grifinória ruiva. Não se importava com isso, no entanto. Ele sabia que o desafio era de fato muito maior do que os olhares intimistas que recebia nos corredores. Havia o conflito familiar que obviamente teria que enfrentar. Mesmo Minerva sendo uma sangue puro, ainda assim era uma grifinóra e ele se preparava psicologicamente para enfrentar a inflexibilidade violenta de seu pai. Entendia os sentimentos de Tom, agora mais do que em outro momento de sua vida. O garoto sabia o que era ter um pai irredutível, inexorável e violento, embora ainda tivesse a desvantagem de ter que conviver em suas férias com alguém assim e com uma mãe totalmente submissa e omissa. Mas isso não o preocupava mais. Em breve ele terminaria o seu último ano, sairia de Hogwarts e pelas suas notas impecáveis conseguiria entrar na Faculdade Bruxa na qual tinha a intenção de se formar. Ele queria ser medimago e conseguiu com louvor obter as maiores notas em poções e herbologia. Deixou um sorriso ínfimo invadir o seu rosto aristocrático ao perceber o quanto a vida dele encaminhava-se de modo muito melhor do que ele havia planejado.

O bruxo loiro estacou abruptamente quando viu seu elfo doméstico aparecendo em sua frente. Dobby era um jovem elfo, com orelhas pontudas, grandes olhos esverdeados e visivelmente temerosos. Malfoy já sabia que os elfos domésticos eram os únicos possuidores de uma magia singular que os permitiam viajar com algo semelhante a aparatação bruxa e eles não tinham problema algum em fazer isso dentro de Hogwarts, ou de qualquer outro lugar.

— O que foi Dobby? — Abraxas perguntou exasperado. Não gostava que a criatura estranhamente feia lhe aparecesse sem que tivesse algo realmente importante para lhe contar.

— Senhor Malfoy, Senhor! — ele falou abaixando os olhos com medo de uma reprimenda e estava visivelmente trêmulo. — Dobby precisava falar com o senhor. Dobby fez o que o senhor pediu e seguiu o menino feio o tempo todo. Dobby descobriu algo importante.

Abraxas trocou o peso das pernas sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortável por estar tendo aquela conversa em um corredor no qual poderia ser facilmente ouvido.

— Agora não Dobby. — ele ralhou com o elfo fazendo-o quase ter um surto enquanto o pequenino ia até a parede mais próxima para se autoflagelar.

— Dobby sabia! Dobby não queria incomodar! Dobby não queria! — enquanto Dobby falava, arremessava a sua cabeça fortemente contra a parede de pedra fazendo Abraxas arregalar os olhos. Ele odiava quando Dobby dava aquelas crises, poderia achar o elfo esteticamente depreciativo, mas não gostava de ver a criatura se machucando.

— Pare Dobby! — ele falou enérgico e o tom que usou fez com que o elfo parasse imediatamente. O loiro respirou mais fundo e abrandou a voz para que a criatura não tivesse outro surto. — Dobby, eu quero que me conte o que tem que me contar, mas não aqui. Aparecerá no quarto onde durmo agora daqui há uma hora. E se eu o ver se punindo novamente, vou fazer questão que eu mesmo lhe aplique as punições. — falou ameaçador. — Agora suma!

Imediatamente o elfo doméstico desapareceu de sua frente.

**(...)**

Exatamente uma hora depois, Dobby aparecia no quarto em que Miverva e Abraxas estavam. Não era intenção de Abraxas esconder qualquer coisa que fosse de Minerva, inclusive omitir sobre uma possível vingança de Nott ou do meio sonserino ao qual ele pertencia.

Minerva acenou com a cabeça para o elfo jovial de olhos esbugalhados e lhe sorriu timidamente. O elfo quase teve uma síncope e quase correu pela vergonha de ter sua futura senhora tratando-o com respeito. Abraxas rolou os olhos.

— Fique aí mesmo Dobby. — Abraxas falou quase jogando sua famosa bengala Malfoy que consistia em uma serpente forjada em ouro branco com olhos de esmeralda colocada no topo de uma roliça estrutura de madeira de lei envernizada, na cabeça do elfo, chegando mesmo a suspendê-la quando Minerva o fez parar.

— Hey mocinho! Pode ir parando com esse comportamento violento. Trate-o bem! Dobby te serve em tudo! — Abraxas olhou incredulamente para ela. Porque diabos ele a amava mesmo?! Perguntou-se por um segundo, mas ao fitar o rosto angelical, agora levemente vermelho pela repreensão que fazia, surgiu nele uma vontade irremediável de sorrir. E assim ele o fez. Não tinha motivos para amá-la. Amava simplesmente por amar. Sem definição e sem razão. Isso fazia com que o seu coração naturalmente frio tivesse calor e vida.

— Tudo bem, não serei violento, mas quando ele estiver batendo a cabeça em todos os móveis do _nosso_ quarto, você que vai contê-lo. — ele falou com um sorriso disfarçado. Ela olhou para ele levantando um pouco o queixo em aceitação ao desafio.

— Vamos Dobby, fale o que tem a dizer. Está tarde e tenho muitos planos para a noite. — o loiro olhou sugestivamente para Minerva que ficou tão rubra quanto a colcha grossa que ornava a cama de casal onde agora eles dormiam.

— Dobby seguiu o menino feio, senhor, e Dobby descobriu uma coisa sobre a srtª Hermione. Dobby gosta dela e não quer que a Srtª seja prejudicada. Dobby quer proteger a srtª do menino feio, pois ela sempre tratou Dobby com respeito. — o elfo falou resoluto.

Agora o elfo tinha total atenção dos dois bruxos.

— Quem é o menino feio? — Minerva externou a sua curiosidade.

— Benjamim Nott. — Abraxas respondeu por reflexo, olhando seriamente para o seu elfo doméstico.

— Ele é feio mesmo... — ela reiterou pensativa.

— Continue Dobby, o que descobriu? — o loiro sentou-se na ponta da cama trazendo Minerva para os eu colo.

— Dobby descobriu que a srtª é metade náiade e metade aborto. — os olhos do casal esbugalhou e a respiração ficou represada em seus pulmões. — Dobby viu quando a srtª Black fez a magia com o mapa da família... Dobby viu que a srtª vem de família de sangue puro por parte do pai, mas que o pai dela era um aborto e se casou com uma náiade. Então ela nasceu. O mapa disse que ela era uma mescla impura. — ele falou orgulhoso por ter captado com exatidão a informação que vira e ouvira. — Dobby ouviu o menino feio dizer que era uma sorte que ele conhecesse os rituais, mas depois disso ele não fez nada e só chegou perto da srtª uma vez, mas o senhor Tom colocou ele no seu devido lugar. — o elfo contou mais uma vez com riqueza de detalhes, mas alheio ao tom pálido que o rosto de Abraxas assumia. Mais pálido que o normal. O loiro estava quase verde.

Sem ser de fato dispensado, Dobby sabia que havia cumprido seu dever, então sumiu do quarto deixando o jovem casal a sós.

— As náiades são ninfas... — Minerva falou num tom balbuciado. — Mas é normal que algumas pessoas tenham feito essa mescla em suas famílias. Metade sereianos, metade veelas... Há alguns alunos em Hogwarts que tem a mistura em seu sangue. Não é algo do qual se envergonhar.

— Não... Se envergonhar não... — Abraxas falou meneando a cabeça pensativo. — O mapa só disse que era uma mescla impura por ser dos Blacks e pelo próprio preconceito da família. A palavra exata que estamos procurando é que é algo temível Minnie... — ele falou apertando-a mais contra si.

— Você acha que se o Tom descobrir ele pode...

— Não! — ele cortou os pensamentos de Minerva. — O Tom ama Hermione. Ela poderia ser um trasgo com pés de pato e três olhos. Ele a amaria do mesmo jeito.

Minerva sorriu da comparação.

— Mas qual é a sua preocupação então? Achei que estivesse temendo pela reação do seu amigo.

Ele a puxou para o meio da cama abraçando-a enquanto a colocava por cima do seu corpo. — Temo mais por sua amiga... — ele confessou. — Tive que estudar sobre todo o tipo de criatura e mesclas para o meu NIEM para entrar na faculdade de Medimagia, e sei que as náiades possuem um elo de ligação com seu escolhido. — Minerva consertou-se para prestar mais atenção ao que o namorado explicava tão bem. — É um elo de vida. Após escolherem um macho que lhe agrade, e se a magia do mesmo for compatível com a dela, ambos começam a criar um elo tênue, é um teste na verdade.

— Ah...! — Minerva exclamou. — Por isso vimos a magia dos dois expandirem naquele primeiro dia no corredor. — ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— O problema é que Tom já foi praticante de artes das trevas, e talvez naquele momento a magia dele tenha rejeitado a magia dela, que é algo puro. Ela poderia continuar bem, forte e independente enquanto não completasse o elo de ligação, mas a partir do momento em que as magias se entrelaçam, a partir do minuto que a ligação é completamente feita, então a vida dela depende exclusivamente da dele... Infelizmente não o contrário.

— O que você quer dizer exatamente com isso?! — ela perguntou alarmada.

— Que se acontecesse qualquer coisa com Tom, ela não suportaria. É algo mais forte que ela Minnie... Faz parte de sua natureza, do que ela é.

— A magia dela falha quando eles não estão bem. — ela lembrou-se dando mais veracidade ao fato.

— É natural... Se ela se sente rejeitada ou desprezada por seu parceiro, não consegue usar magia porque a natureza dela diz inconscientemente a ela que ela falhou como amante e então ela perde a capacidade de se defender.

— Merlin... O quanto Hermione perderia com esse relacionamento?! — Minerva falou sentando-se abismada, querendo confiar no amor que o moreno tinha por sua amiga.

— Ela perderia tudo Minnie... Perderia a vida. Mas vamos confiar que isso não vai acontecer, okay?!

— Tom tem que saber Abby! Ele tem que saber disso! Eles não podem fazer essa tal ligação! — ela falou com os olhos piscando e quase se levantando da cama e indo em direção ao quarto que ficava defronte ao deles.

— Minnie! Acalme-se! — Abraxas falou enérgico. — Não há mais nada que possamos fazer! Eles já fizeram a ligação... Há semanas por sinal...

— Pelo ato sexual... — Minerva falou como se uma lâmpada trouxa houvesse acendido em sua cabeça. — Era pra eu ter percebido isso antes, assim Hermione só faria se tivesse certeza se era isso que realmente queria, eu poderia vigiá-la e não incentivá-la a procurar por Tom mais vezes! — ela falou de forma derrotista.

— Já disse Minnie, não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso. Não vamos contar a Tom. Por acaso você acha que isso faria bem ao relacionamento deles?! Se Hermione descobrir vai pensar que ele está com ela por causa da magia náiade, por culpa do sexo e não por amor. Quer que sua amiga se martirize com isso?! É isso que você quer? — ele perguntou friamente ainda deitado olhando para a namorada que agora andava de um lado a outro do quarto como uma gata enjaulada.

— Não... Não é isso que eu quero. Mas não é justo. Nada disso é! Hermione teve uma cota muito grande de sofrimento em sua vida para ainda ter que depender das atitudes de outra pessoa para sobreviver. — a jovem falou deixando-se cair na ponta da cama.

— Eu sei disso... Tom sabe disso... E também sei que voluntariamente ele jamais faria qualquer coisa para magoá-la.

— O problema não é o que se faz voluntariosamente. O problema é quando magoamos inconscientemente. Vai acontecer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde... — ela refletiu.

— Não se preocupe tanto... A parte sangue-puro dela a torna mais forte que uma náiade normal. Caso não fosse, não teria resistido a tantas descobertas perturbadoras sobre Tom...

— E isso é outra coisa para qual me custa fechas os olhos... — ela falou olhando para o chão. — Imaginar... Que você e ele fizeram aquelas coisas... Aquelas coisas terríveis...

— Não fizemos. — ele a cortou duramente. — E não vamos fazer. Abandonamos tudo por vocês duas Minerva Mcgonnagall e não vou tolerar que você reincida nesse assunto. — ele falou com o maxilar travado. Aquele era uma assunto que o incomodava profundamente.

Ela abaixou mais a cabeça por vergonha. Era isso que importava. Eles não seriam como no futuro de Hermione. Eles já eram diferentes e deram provas disso. Provas inquestionáveis.

— Perdoe-me... — ela falou de forma arrependida indo chegar-se a ele, que não havia se movido de sua posição rígida na cama. Assim que ela lhe acariciou o rosto ele reagiu fechando os olhos para apreciar o carinho. — Não vou falar mais disso. Prometo... — ela falou beijando-lhe os olhos fechados, escorregando o beijo para o nariz angular e alcançando a boca rapidamente tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo voluptuoso.

— Você está preparada para ser minha durante toda a noite? — o loiro perguntou e sem esperar mais respostas colou seus lábios aos da jovem, pedindo sem palavras passagem com sua língua. Ela o recebeu com a mesma vontade que ele a pediu. O beijo acontecia de uma maneira que nenhum dos dois havia feito antes, embora agora tivessem muito mais intimidade. Não sabiam como descrever a intensidade que os assomou.

As línguas travavam um verdadeiro duelo, elas se mexiam nas mesmas direções indo e vindo. A jovem agarrou-se em sua cabeça e a textura dos fios loiros era macia. Ela adorava tocá-los.

As mãos de Abraxas apertaram a carne da cintura da garota fazendo com que o corpo dela moldasse-se ao dele fazendo-a exprimir um gemido de prazer. Ela só conseguia pensar que o loiro sabia exatamente onde tocá-la para deixa-la acesa. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas de Minerva e achou de imediato o ponto que a fazia resfolegar. Ali em sua região lombar, exatamente em sua curva, ele pousou sua mão e ficou preso ali acariciando-lhe e causando arrepios.

Continuaram se beijando de uma forma louca. Ele sugava a sua língua e ela mordia os seus lábios. Rapidamente os beijos do loiro desceram ao pescoço da garota, indo até o decote da sua camisola e rapidamente fazendo o caminho inverso, torturando-a com requintes de crueldades, fazendo-a gemer, frustrar-se e rapidamente acendendo-a duas vezes mais do que no movimento anterior.

— Você é delicioso... — ela deixou escapar em seu momento de delírio fazendo-o sorrir e apreciar verdadeiramente a sua entega.

— Só vou acreditar quando você provar todo o resto... — foi a sua resposta maliciosa. Embora mantivessem relações, sempre aconteciam com calma, ternura e carinho, mas naquele momento havia labaredas de fogo ardendo nos dois corpos. Foi o que bastou a ela para entregar-se ao instinto. Ela pulou em sua cintura, montando-o, tomada por uma ousadia que nunca experimentara antes. Ele a segurou pelos quadris, colocando suas mãos por debaixo do tecido justo da camisola e apertando as nádegas cheias, enquanto simultaneamente arqueava o corpo para morder o pescoço alvo e sensível da garota.

— Tão macia. — ele falou referindo-se a pele do bumbum de Minerva.

— Foi feita pra apertar. — ela respondeu ainda tomada pela ousadia que não imaginava ser capaz de possuir. Imediatamente ele a obedeceu, apertando a carne duramente fazendo-a gemer mais alto enquanto aplicava-lhe um tapa alto e ardido em seu bumbum, mas ao contrário do que imaginou, aquilo só despertou-lhe mais a vontade de tê-lo.

Agora ele tinha os dedos na parte interna das coxas da garota, bem próximo a sua calcinha mínima e já molhada. Ela o lambia e o mordia por diversos lugares e ele adorava a iniciativa inesperada de sua ruiva. Abraxas era tão cheiroso. Só um complemento a mais para deixa-la louca.

O seu corpo viril era extremamente trabalhado. Cada gominho bem definido. Abraxas tirava a parte de cima do seu próprio pijama com uma pressa lasciva, enquanto ela continuava beijando seu corpo, sugando, mordendo sua pele macia, descendo até a calça do seu pijama. Ela forçou o tecido para baixo revelando o membro descomunal e totalmente desperto do loiro. Ela o olhou safada e ele riu.

Minerva sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha em expectativa. Ela tirou suas calças por completo.

Ela ainda estava vestida e achou que era injusto. Para provocá-lo, se ajoelhou na cama com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, levantou a barra da sua camisola trazendo-a para cima até a sua calcinha ficar totalmente exposta e logo em seguida sentou-se a milímetros de distância de seu pênis exposto.

A garota roçou-se nele, despertando-lhe gemidos. Ele agarrou a sua cintura se sentando bruscamente e ela o abracou pelo pescoço, dando beijos molhados por sua mandíbula quadrada.

— Vem Abby… Tira a minha roupa, me pega e me faz sua como você disse que faria. — a grifinória sussurrou no ouvido do sonserino enquanto chupava-lhe a orelha. Imediatamente ele arrancou a sua camisola pela cabeça deixando os seios expostos. Sua boca foi direto aos seios que couberam perfeitamente ali. Os mamilos tonaram-se duas pedrinhas túrgidas de tamanho prazer, e ele só fazia isso aumentar.

Sentada em seu colo, ela sentia cada vez mais a ereção de Abraxas crescer entre as suas coxas. Ouvia os estalos dos beijos trocados e o som da respiração acelerando-se sendo ainda mais enaltecida pelos gemidos que ecoavam no quarto. Uma melodia de luxúria. Pecado pelo qual ambos padeciam naquele instante.

Rolaram na cama por algum tempo apenas sentindo os corpos praticamente nus se tocando. Ele beijou cada centímetro possível do corpo curvilíneo da garota. Ela ficou totalmente fora de si quando ele retirou a sua calcinha e lambeu seu sexo.

Ela teve que segurar os lençóis para não gritar. Ele a chupava, lambia, invadia-lhe com a ponta de sua língua. Ela sentia o fogo líquido queimar entre as suas pernas. A cada vez que ele a chupava ela se abria mais. E ele continuou ali brincando com ela fazendo-a enlouquecer.

— Abby… ah! Eu vou… Aahhh. — a garota estava prestes a ter um orgasmo em sua boca.

— Ahãm… Eu… Uhm… Delícia… Não paro… Até… — ele falava em seu sexo, seu hálito quente batendo nela e lhe deixando mais arrepiada ainda. — Você chegar… Uhm… Lá.

Ele continuava a lhe sugar e tão logo os espasmos tomaram conta do corpo da garota, fazendo-a convulsionar enquanto sentia seu corpo alcançar o êxtase das sensações. Ah como era maravilhosa a sensação de um orgasmo. Ela sentia como se cada terminação nervosa do seu corpo estive sendo desconectada de seu cérebro.

Ele lambeu sua gruta trêmula enquanto ela se recuperava. Não largou um minuto sequer o seu corpo. Seus lábios sempre estavam presos em alguma parte dela. Ela se sentia muito bem com aquele homem. Muito bem. E não era só pelas sensações que ele estava despertando em seu corpo. Ela sabia que naqueles braços ela estaria segura e amada, sempre.

Abraxas se pôs em cima dela e os olhos se encontraram. Os olhos azuis do garoto agora eram uma tormenta, como um oceano revolto, num tom incrivelmente mais escuro incitado pelo desejo.

— Você é tão linda… — ele falou beijando-lhe o rosto com carinho.

_Merlin... Como eu posso amá-lo tanto? _Era a única coisa que pensava naquele instante. Ela era fraca demais emocionalmente para receber carinhos e elogios. E já havia se perdido no caminho. Não era uma náiade, mas sabia que não suportaria mais uma vida sem ele. Estavam juntos há poucas semanas, mas o tempo desconexo não importava diante da intempestividade do amor que abrasava o seu peito.

Ela desejou poder expressar a extensão do seu amor com o olhar.

Ele sentou-se na cama, enquanto ela assumia a situação. Minerva empurrou seu corpo para trás e se posicionou em cima de seu membro totalmente ereto. Encaixou bem em sua entrada e deslizou por ele, o sentindo entrar completamente dentro dela, preenchendo-a completamente.

Ela começou a rebolar devagar nele, aproveitando aquela sensação maravilhosa que era tê-lo dentro de si. Como conseguiu ficar tanto tempo sem isso?

Abraxas se movia com ela, empurrando seu quadril para cima, deixando-a louca ao senti-lo bater com mais ímpeto cada vez mais profundamente, deixando-a completamente tresloucada.

Ela passava as suas mãos espalmadas em seu corpo acompanhando suas linhas com as pontas dos dedos. Continuou dançando nele por um bom tempo, até ele querer mudar de posição.

Ele, em seu surto de luxúria, virou-a em uma posição de submissão, mas ela não se importou em ficar de quatro. Ele sorriu maliciosamente quando apreciou o bumbum rosado pelos tapas que havia distribuído no local enquanto ela rebolava em cima dele, e agora a tinha ali, inteiramente para ele.

Aproveitando o desejo, o loiro invadiu-a com força e vigor, indo e vindo furiosamente dentro dela. Puxou os seus cabelos e mordeu a sua carne, enquanto irrompia dentro dela de forma louca, fazendo-a gritar de tanto prazer.

E foi com ele estocando com a força de um animal que chegaram ao ápice. Ele urrando gostosamente enquanto ela gemia o seu nome. Ambos trêmulos, vivenciando a experiência mais intensa que tiveram juntos.

Minerva sentiu todo aquele deleite em seu corpo, todo o amortecimento e loucura enquanto a semente do homem que amava escorria quente pelo vértice entre as suas pernas.

Deitaram-se na cama aos arquejos, mas não sobrava espaço para a vergonha naquele instante. Amavam-se, independente da forma como o desejo os tomava. Poderiam fazer amor ternamente ou loucamente, como foi o caso, mas não ousavam duvidar do sentimento que possuíam um pelo outro.

— Preciso mesmo falar que te amo? — ele sussurrou no ouvido da namorada enquanto ela sorria angelicalmente para ele. O rosto ainda rubro pelo esforço.

— Eu não me importaria de ouvir... — Minerva ciciou brandamente, a voz tão calma agora como o vento soprando na copa das árvores.

— Eu amo você sua grifinória arrogante. — ele reafirmou solene. — ela sorriu satisfeita.

— Também amo você seu sonserino metido a besta. — ele gargalhou.

Amaram-se por mais duas vezes naquela noite, deixando para depois a preocupação latente. Resolveriam o quebra cabeça com calma e ficariam de olho em quem mais poderia se prejudicar naquela história. O loiro sabia que faria isso pelas duas pessoas que mais o importavam nesse mundo. A sua Minerva e o seu irmão de vida. Colocando toda a sua antipatia de lado, naquele instante, fez uma promessa muda. Defenderia Hermione como a uma irmã e a protegeria também, porque ele sabia que Minerva amava a sua amiga e ele não tinha como não amar alguém que ela amava como uma irmã. O loiro fez uma nota mental para procurar sobre rituais que envolvessem náiades, mais uma premonição ruim o avisou que fatalmente ele não encontraria nada de bom...

**(...)**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Surpreendida

**Capítulo 3**

**Surprendida**

...

Hermione acordou sentindo os braços gentis em volta do seu corpo. Era impossível conter o riso que se espalhava por sua face ao perceber o rosto sereno do homem que amava ali, tão perto dela, tão acessível e completo. Ela não se importava mais com as memórias que perdia. Era uma forma de dizer que havia feito a sua escolha. Escolhera Tom. Como não o escolheria? Não sobrava espaço para arrependimentos ou racionalizações. Ela era dele, pertencia a ele de uma forma plena. Não queria que fosse de outra forma.

Talvez, estar ali com ele, em seus braços, sendo feliz, talvez aquilo fosse uma espécie de recompensa por todo o sofrimento que a vida havia lhe impingido, então ela não recuaria mais, não se sentiria culpada por ter a sua fatia de felicidade.

A jovem espreguiçou-se, mas não espalhou-se o suficiente para que o moreno não acordasse de seu sono ameno. Levantou, desvencilhando-se dele da forma mais suave que podia, vestiu o seu pijama e rumou para o banheiro compartilhado. O dia estava quase raiando, o horizonte num tom levemente azulado em contraste com o negror noturno. Já no banheiro, retirou o pijama e se colocou embaixo do jato quente e forte de água do chuveiro. Tantas coisas, tanto para assimilar. Ela sorriu embaixo do vapor que a torrente de água provocava. O banho fora rápido, porém relaxante.

Ela sentiu o estômago apertar. Fome. Também pudera. Ela não comia nada desde o almoço no salão principal. Havia perdido o horário da janta e depois se perdido nas notas do piano. Quando Tom a chamou para o quarto, ela sequer lembrou-se da fome ou de qualquer outra coisa. Havia somente Tom, somente ele preenchendo todo o seu mundo em uma fração de segundo.

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente. Estava tornando-se uma boba apaixonada. Desceu as escadas e rapidamente passou pela porta da sala comunal compartilhada por eles e andou despreocupadamente pelos corredores. Foi até a cozinha de Hogwarts e os elfos domésticos lhe receberam bem, como sempre faziam. Serviram-lhe um café da manhã reforçado que a castanha comeu com todo gosto.

**...**

Assim que Hermione saía da cozinha do castelo trombou com Cedrella Black.

— Quanto mais eu rezo... — a castanha falou reforçando o aperto em sua varinha.

Cedrella apenas a encarou com um olhar homicida, próprio dos sonserinos, e rapidamente andou na direção oposta. Ser namorada de Tom Riddle tinha suas vantagens.

**...**

Cedrella não aguentava mais esperar. Ela e Nott tinham que colocar o plano deles em prática o mais breve possível. Ela não suportava mais fingir que abaixava a sua cabeça para uma maldita mescla impura, para um ser que na sua concepção era pior do que uma sangue ruim.

— Ainda hoje sua maldita... Sua felicidade acaba ainda hoje... — Cedrella sorveu as palavras saboreando-as em antecipação. Nott seria em breve mais forte que Tom e o sofrimento que o moreno iria passar compensaria a humilhação que eles dois passaram ao ser ameaçado pelo jovem.

**...**

Hermione não tinha aulas compartilhadas com Tom naquele dia, o que já deixava os dois com saudades antecipadas. Talvez conseguissem trocar alguns abraços e carinhos nos corredores nos intervalos das aulas, mas as chances definitivamente eram mínimas. Tom tinha que preencher alguns formulários para candidatar-se a cargos no Ministério e outros de Universidades Bruxas, então isso seria outro fator para que se afastassem.

**(***)**

Quando a aula de poções com professor Slughorn acabou, Hermione sentia-se cansada. As horas prolongadas de amor confrontavam-se diretamente com os longos períodos de estudos, sem contar todo o recente estresse emocional pelo qual a castanha havia acabado de passar. Tudo isso misturado havia lhe afetado muito mais do que ela mesma percebera. Andando lentamente pelos corredores após a aula, ela viu Abraxas vindo diretamente em sua direção com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

— Oi grifa. — ele a saudou. Hermione estranhou o fato. Por mais que fossem um quarteto, ainda não havia estreitado os laços de amizade com o loiro.

— Oi sonsa. — ela respondeu corando levemente. As bochechas assumindo um tom de rosa pálido.

— Estou aqui para fazer um favor a Tom... — ele falou avaliando o rosto da garota chamando imediatamente a atenção da garota.

— Siga-me, temos que ser rápidos! — ele falou virando-se de costas e ela rapidamente acompanhou os passos largos do loiro.

— Achei que ele fosse estar ocupado durante todo o dia hoje. — ela comentou enquanto rumavam para a área externa de Hogwarts e atravessavam o lago negro. Alcançaram os portões de Hogwarts, mas ainda não se sentiam a vontade para conversar.

— Agora podemos aparatar. — ele falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Para onde vamos?! — ela perguntou com curiosidade, um sorriso involuntário formando-se em seu rosto.

— Se eu estragar a surpresa, Tom me mata! — ele respondeu e ela sorriu. Talvez não fosse tão difícil gostar do loiro.

Ela estendeu as mãos e tocou o braço de Abraxas. Sentiu o estalido alto e seu corpo sendo fortemente sugado, e tão logo estava aparatando em um lugar desconhecido. Tudo o que ela conseguiu enxergar foi uma grande mansão, antes de ter seus olhos cobertos por uma venda.

— São regras do Tom. — Abraxas falou enquanto guiava a garota para dentro da mansão.

— Estou ficando ansiosa. — ela comentou enquanto mordia os lábios e tomava cuidado para não tropeçar no soalho que parecia solto em alguns lugares.

— E vai ficar ainda mais. — ele respondeu em tom enigmático. Ela escutou um som de grades abrindo-se, um ranger um tanto agourento.

— Petrificus Totallus... — o garoto sussurrou às costas de Hermione e imediatamente ela sentiu o seu corpo paralisando. Aquilo não podia ser bom. O desespero correu seu corpo como um espasmo contido. Ela não via nada e não conseguia se mover.

A castanha sentiu suas mãos sendo levantadas enquanto grilhões frios eram colocados em seus pulsos. Merlin! O que estava acontecendo?

Com uma lentidão torturante o mesmo foi feito aos seus pés. Agora ela estava presa.

Hermione não podia ver por causa da venda em seus olhos, mas o cabelo outrora loiro foi encolhendo e se tornando negro, os olhos cinzas foram se tornando ocres, o rosto aristocrático tornou-se afunilado e ossudo e o corpo forte fora substituído por um corpo magricela e alto. Benjamin Nott havia acabado de perder o efeito da poção polissuco, mas agora naquele instante, ali, com maldita náiade devidamente presa, nada disso importaria. Nada mais importaria. Ele teria o poder. Ele teria tudo.

— Quem diria que a sangue ruim mais forte e ousada de Hogwarts fora enganada tão facilmente? — a voz em tom de escárnio de Nott entrou pelos ouvidos da castanha fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Ela não conseguia falar ou gritar. Sua varinha não estava em sua mão. Estava por dentro da capa do seu uniforme, e ela não conseguiria acessá-la paralisada daquela maneira. Ela temeu verdadeiramente pela sua vida naquele instante.

— Quem diria que a mesma sangue ruim não sabe nada sobre sua vida e suas verdadeiras origens? — _Do que esse desgraçado está falando?!_ Hermione pensou em desespero.

— Você é metade náiade... — ele revelou, mas aquela informação não se encaixava na mente de Hermione. Os seus pais eram trouxas, não conheciam nada sobre Hogwarts, eles não poderiam tê-la enganado durante tanto tempo, ou poderiam? Ela quis gritar, quis cruciá-lo e fazê-lo dizer que aquilo era uma mentira. Ela era orgulhosamente uma nascida trouxa. Aquela história não condizia em nada com tudo o que ela sabia sobre si mesma.

— Eu confirmei Granger... Eu sempre faço o meu dever de casa. Eu não diria leviandades. — ele falou como se estivesse adivinhando seus pensamentos. — Você vem de uma longa linhagem de sangue puros. O que me intrigou profundamente é o fato de dois dos nomes das pessoas apontadas no mapa estarem vivas... E eles seriam o equivalente aos seus bisavós. Eles são bruxos sangue puros de um continente distante. Quase insignificante. Se você sair viva daqui... Talvez possa visita-los na Austrália. — ele meneou a cabeça sorrindo intrigado. — Mas isso de fato não é o mais importante. Eu duvido que você saia viva. — ele sorriu mais alto com sua nova resolução. Havia feito o mais difícil. Atraiu a castanha trazendo-a exatamente para o ponto em que ele desejava.

— Prepare-a Ella... — ele falou chamando a sua amante. — Começaremos o ritual assim que o sol se por.

Cedrella rapidamente assentiu enquanto ele saía das masmorras localizada no subsolo da mansão Black. A casa estaria vazia por todo o inverno e não receberia visitantes inoportunos.

Cedrella esperou o seu namorado sair do ambiente escuro e úmido. Sorriu beatificamente. — Eu sei que você vai estar bastante ciente de tudo o que vai acontecer a você... De cada dor que você vai sofrer... — ela riu. — E pra mim não há prazer maior que esse. O de ver você engolindo seu risinho arrogante. Diga adeus ao lorde queridinha! — se Hermione pudesse, vomitaria naquele exato momento, mas seu corpo estava travado de inúmeras maneiras diferentes.

A castanha sentiu rapidamente as mãos de Cedrella arrancando-lhe as roupas, tirou-lhe a capa, rasgando parte do tecido para que passasse pelas dobras das correntes que a aprisionava. Deixou-a somente de roupas íntimas fazendo Hermione sentir um frio na espinha. — Esse ritual vai ser realmente interessante. Talvez eu possa descrever uma prévia para que você saiba o que esperar. — Cedrella falou em seu tom baixo. — Primeiro, Nott precisa de seu sangue, tirado sem permissão. Depois ele precisa de suas lágrimas. E quando você estiver implorando ele irá te consumir querida. Ele vai te consumir de um jeito que o seu maldito lorde nunca fez e você vai saber o que é ter um homem de verdade dentro de você, enquanto você morre lentamente. Você vai implorar por misericórdia sua maldita, mas essa é a última coisa que você vai ter.

Cedrella falou após soltar um riso descontrolado enquanto Hermione já sentia as lágrimas rolando em seus olhos e secando automaticamente na venda negra que prendiam seus olhos. Ela implorou por ajuda naquele instante, mas sem a sua varinha era impossível pedir por Tom.

Como fora suficientemente obtusa para não perceber o tipo de comportamento estranho no suposto Abraxas? Como faria para sair dali antes que aquelas coisas horríveis que Cedrella evocara em palavras pudesse acontecer?! A castanha sentiu-se tonta naquele instante, todas as sensações ruins voltando em seu corpo com força e como forma de autoproteção o seu cérebro desligou. Foi com muito bom grado que ela desfaleceu, implorando no fundo de seu íntimo que aquilo fosse tão somente um horrível e medonho pesadelo.

**(...)**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Uma Nova Postura

**Capítulo 4**

**Uma Nova Postura**

(***)

Minerva olhava distraidamente pelo grande vitral de uma das janelas do dormitório. Dali de onde estava, tinha pleno acesso à parte frontal do castelo. Foi com um olhar minuciosamente espantado que ela observou Abraxas saindo do castelo com Hermione. Via as duas figuras andando com certo foco na parte térrea, atravessando rapidamente o gramado. Talvez ele tivesse desistido da ideia de não contar a ela sobre suas origens e estivesse indo lhe mandar ter cuidado, mas havia algo diferente em seu namorado. Algo no andar. Não parecia os passos serpenteantes e graciosos dignos de um Malfoy. Ela não sabia identificar ao certo, mas havia algo de muito errado naquela cena. Foi com espanto redobrado que ela observou os dois atravessando o grande portão de ferro na entrada de Hogwarts enquanto eles paravam para conversar mais alguma coisa.

Enquanto observava atentamente, viu a porta da sala comunal compartilhada abrir-se e virou-se por reflexo para ver quem ela. Abraxas e Tom entraram no ambiente com seus novos – e não tão costumeiros – sorrisos felizes. Sua cabeça virou-se rapidamente para a janela e de volta para eles, e novamente para a janela. Viu com um terror evidente os dois aparatarem.

— Ah! — ela falou engasgada levantando enquanto via os olhos assustados dos dois sonserinos lhe fitando. — Abraxas?! — ela perguntou aproximando-se, segurando firmemente em seu rosto e olhando profundamente em seus olhos para ter certeza que era ele.

— O que houve?! — ele perguntou assustado pelo comportamento estranho da namorada.

Tom mantinha a sobrancelha arqueada, também percebendo toda a confusão que emanava de Minerva. Ela piscou os olhos e a cabeça rapidamente fez as conexões. Retaliações. Ex comensais furiosos. Planos infalíveis. Todas as infinitas recomendações que o loiro havia lhe dado para que tivesse cuidado.

— Eles pegaram a Hermione! — ela exclamou aflita. — Eles a pegaram!

Os olhos de Tom arregalaram-se de modo a parecer que saltariam a qualquer momento de suas órbitas. A respiração ficou suspensa.

— Onde?! Quando?! — ele segurou Minerva pelo braço exigindo explicações mais razoáveis. — Ela disse que estaria ocupada hoje. Ela disse que tomaria cuidado! — ele praticamente rugiu, não podia deixar a incoerência tomar conta dele naquele momento. Ele era um sonserino afinal, tinha que pensar friamente.

— Tom, eu a vi agora, não foi uma ilusão. Ela foi enganada. Achei que Abraxas tinha saído com ela para lhe contar sobre suas origens. Mas não era o Abby! Não era! Alguém usando polissuco acabou de aparatar com ela! — ela explicou praticamente embolando as palavras.

— Origens?! Do que diabos vocês estão falando?! — ele perguntou prendendo-se aquele ponto especificamente, embora estivesse louco para ir atrás de Hermione. Ele precisava de um ponto de partida, por isso precisava manter a calma. Não sairia correndo sem uma rota, com um ato impensado que ao invés de ajuda-lo a encontra-la poderia arruinar tudo irremediavelmente.

— Ela é metade náiade. — Abraxas falou rapidamente. Seu rosto impassível demonstrando sua natural superioridade. — Descobrimos ontem a noite, mas não pretendíamos lhe contar, ou a ela. — ele falou olhando sugestivamente para Minerva que sentiu o rosto corando pela vergonha de sua indiscrição. Nunca entenderia a dinâmica da cabeça de um sonserino. — O Nott sabe. — o loiro completou sombriamente.

Tom sentiu todo o sangue repentinamente ser varrido do seu rosto. Metade náiade... Metade náiade... Ele sabia tudo sobre elas. Quantas vezes se viu devaneando sobre ter uma náiade a seu dispor, sobre praticar especificamente um ritual que traria uma força inimaginável para seu corpo com uma delas e sobre como isso o deixaria em vantagem em relação aos outros bruxos? O ritual. O maldito ritual. Nott sabia. Nott os conhecia.

O moreno reuniu toda a sua força de vontade para não curvar-se e vomitar naquele exato instante. Ele podia apostar a sua varinha que Hermione desconhecia o fato. Ela não teria se permitido uma ligação tão profunda com ele se soubesse de suas origens. E ele era o seu escolhido. Ele sabia agora o quanto ela precisava dele. O quanto ela estava indefesa.

Deixou os pensamentos sórdidos de lado e colocou a sua cabeça para funcionar.

— Nott está com Cedrella agora. Ela é uma Black... — ele andava de um lado a outro no ambiente tão pessoal e conhecido, como uma serpente acuada, mas ainda assim seus movimentos eram fluidos, escondendo todo o seu terror e impaciência. Ele não poderia deixar-se tomar conta pelo desespero e tornar-se burro exatamente no momento em que mais precisava do seu cérebro privilegiado. Era por amor a Hermione que ele deixou aqueles sentimentos fluírem. O rosto endureceu. O brilho homicida tomou posse de seus olhos e Abraxás sentiu o seu pulso arder sem que necessariamente Tom estivesse pronunciando qualquer feitiço.

Automaticamente, num gesto protetor, ele colocou Minerva atrás de seu corpo e falou rispidamente para ela. — Suba. Entre no quarto, tranque-se e não saia de lá.

Ela não entendeu o motivo por trás daquelas ordens duras. — Porque?! Eu quero ajudar! — ela falou questionando o namorado

Ele olhou para ela e ela se assustou com o gelo cortante em seus olhos. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha loira. As narinas inflaram levemente e ele nada falou enquanto ela desistiu de enchê-los de perguntas.

— Tomem cuidado... — ela ouviu-se sussurrar enquanto deu as costas para os sonserinos e subiu as escadas entrando no quarto comunal da grifinória.

Tom ainda andava com a expressão dura enquanto fazia as suas conexões mentais.

O loiro sabia no entanto, que a sua namorada não tinha a pretensão de obedecê-lo. Ele subiu as escadas um minuto depois e trancou-a com um feitiço pela parte externa. Ele não sabia o que faria se acaso houvessem pegado a sua Minerva. Não podia correr o risco. Ela era toda a sua vida agora e ele não arriscaria a sua vida em nenhum nível. Sob nenhuma hipótese. O loiro voltou a descer as escadas, e a cada passo distanciado um novo Abraxas tomava conta de seu corpo. Aquele que tinha capacidade de matar. Aquele que tinha a frieza para fazer qualquer coisa. Aquele que estava indo em direção à pessoa que mais admirava.

Chegou na frente do moreno e quando o mesmo levantou a cabeça ele percebeu instantaneamente enquanto ainda sentia a sua marca arder. Não era Tom Riddle que estava ali. Aqueles olhos pertenciam a uma outra pessoa, pertenciam ao ser que somente Hermione conseguia manter sob controle. Pertenciam a Voldemort.

**(...)**

Os dois sonserinos agora andavam rapidamente em direção a sala comunal da sonserina, nas masmorras. Foi com uma pitada de sorte que avistaram Lisbeth Bullstrode. Ela girava algo em suas mãos. A sua varinha. Não tinham tempo e nem queriam perde-lo. Cada minuto perdido deixava a vida de Hermione em risco maior.

— Expeliarmus! — Abraxas falou a passos decididos. Ela não teve sequer tempo de pensar.

Tom a apanhou apertando fortemente o seu queixo fazendo-a protestar em dor enquanto a empurrava na parede mais próxima. O olhar do moreno fez com que todo o corpo de Lisbeth enregelasse instantaneamente.

— Eu só vou te perguntar uma vez, e eu não me importo com as consequências. Onde está Cedrella Black e Nott? — ela sabia o que significava "não se importar com as consequências". Significava que ele a mataria sem sentir uma única gota de remorso.

— Não estão aqui. Os vi saindo mais cedo. — ela falou. A voz estava trêmula e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por sua face assustada.

— O que mais você sabe? — ele perguntou apertando-a mais contra a parede.

Ela gemeu em dor e agonia devido ao aperto férreo em sua mandíbula. As palavras saíam apertadas, quase inteligíveis.

— Eu ouvi Ella dizer algo sobre a Black Manor. É a casa de campo dos Blacks. Não sei onde fi-fica. — ela falou choramingando. Ainda assim aquilo era melhor do que um crucio.

Tom a largou com violência e ela caiu no chão segurando o queixo machucado. Tom parecia um touro acuado. Sua raiva emanando dele como uma segunda pele. Aderindo e expandindo. A magia negra fluindo de seus poros. Tornando-o indubitavelmente perigoso.

Ele lhe lançou um obliviate e estuporou-a, Foi com força de vontade que ele não sabia possuir que ele lançou um estupore ao invés de um Avada Kedavra na ex amante inútil.

Como Voldemort agia quando queria que seus Comensais viessem até ele?! Ele usava a marca negra. E foi desse modo que ele tocou a ponta da sua varinha em sua marca mentalizando Callidora Black. Não demorou três minutos e ele a viu sair do dormitório feminino, assustada e acuada, esfregando a marca que ardia em sua pele clara. Ela viu Lisbeth no chão. Seus olhos negros arregalaram-se. Tom meneou a cabeça de forma avaliativa arqueando a sua sobrancelha perfeita e negra enquanto Callidora sentia todo o seu corpo arrepiar-se de maneira dolorosa. Ela nunca havia visto as feições do Lorde tão perigosas e hostis. Ele abriu a boca e estava em sua frente mais rápido do que ela julgou ser possível.

— Eu só vou perguntar uma única vez... — ele disse impassível.

**(...)**


	5. Capítulo 5 - O Ritual

**Capítulo 5**

**O Ritual**

Tom estava desesperado por dentro. Essa palavra definia bem o momento em que ele estava vivendo. Ele sentia em seus poros que cada segundo que passava era determinantemente precioso. A vida de Hermione dependia disso. Dependia de sua capacidade de manter-se frio naquele momento extremamente angustiante. Mas isso estava acabando com ele.

Minerva corria de um lado a outro do quarto. Não podia acreditar que Abraxas tivesse trancafiado-lhe à base de feitiço. Mas aquilo não a impediria de ajudar a sua melhor amiga. A sua irmã. E ela não perderia mais tempo. A jovem imaginou por um momento o tipo de coisas que Tom e Abraxas estariam fazendo para arrancar informações dos suspeitos e tremeu por dentro, mas Minerva conseguia pensar com mais clareza e objetividade naquele momento.

— Dobby...? — ela sussurrou. — Dobby?! — ela sabia que Abraxas havia pedido ao elfo para proteger-lhe e estar sempre alerta aos seus chamados e naquele momento aquele fato era inusitadamente bem vindo.

Dobby apareceu no quarto e ela sorriu satisfeita.

— Minha senhora chamou Dobby? — ele perguntou incerto sem querer olhar nos olhos de Minerva.

— Dobby! Ainda bem! — ela exclamou aliviada. — Você pode aparatar para qualquer lugar não é? Pode me levar consigo? — ela perguntou esperançosa.

— Dobby pode levar qualquer pessoa a qualquer lugar. — o pequeno elfo falou orgulhosamente.

— Okay... — ela começou a andar de um lado a outro analisando as possibilidades. — Primeiro. Quero que você localize Hermione o mais rápido possível... Assim que localizá-la você vai me levar até ela. Vamos Dobby! Por favor. Apresse-se! — ela falou deixando a impaciência irromper por sua frase rápida.

Dobby obedeceu-a imediatamente.

Menos de cinco minutos depois Dobby voltava com os olhos arregalados. — Mi-minha se-se-senhora! Dobby não pode! Dobby não pode leva-la! Senhor Malfoy mataria Dobby se Dobby a colocasse em tamanho perigo. Dobby não pode!

— Você pode sim Dobby! — Minerva irou-se. — O senhor Malfoy ordenou a você que seguisse as minhas ordens, não foi?! — Dobby assentiu.

— Sendo assim, ordeno que me leve agora! — ela falou ficando vermelha.

Dobby obedeceu-lhe a contragosto.

(...)

Tom e Abraxas estavam agora correndo pela propriedade de Hogwats, ansiosos por poderem estar em território livre para que pudessem aparatar quando Dobby apareceu na frente deles, desesperado e ansioso.

— Senhor Malfoy! Senhor Malfoy! Minha senhora Minerva está com a senhorita Hermione! Ela obrigou Dobby à leva-la. Ela ordenou Dobby! — o elfo falou encolhendo-se preparado para levar um chute do seu senhor. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

— Há quanto tempo Dobby?! — ele perguntou atordoado.

— Um pouco mais de meia hora senhor...

Abraxas não conseguia respirar, ou pensar. Como não previu aquilo? O loiro sentiu as mãos do amigo em seus ombros enquanto os dois olharam para o sol já posto no horizonte. A noite havia chegado e ambos sabiam que o ritual já havia começado antes que eles pudessem ter conseguido informações pertinentes a respeito do paradeiro de Hermione.

— Vamos Abraxas. O tempo é o nosso maior inimigo agora. — foi tudo o que o moreno conseguiu pronunciar.

O loiro deixou o castigo para depois.

(...)

Nott observava o sol descendo no horizonte da grande janela da Black Manor. Um sorriso deformado se alastrava em seu rosto afunilado e ossudo. Finalmente. Finalmente ele conseguiria obter o poder que o deixaria em vantagem em relação ao Lorde Voldemort. Ele já se sentia presunçoso o suficiente para pensar no moreno com evidente desprezo.

O sol escondeu o seu último raio de luz atrás das grandes colinas que rodeavam a mansão de campo. Era chegada a hora.

Nott vestiu-se apropriadamente e desceu calmamente até as masmorras da mansão. Cedrella estava aguardando com um sorriso beatífico no rosto e assim que ele adentrou o aposento escuro e úmido percebeu que havia matado dois coelhos com uma única cajadada. Minerva McGonagall encontrava-se inconsciente e devidamente acorrentada ao lado de Hermione. Nott avaliou melhor o rosto de Cedrella, avistando as marcas da batalha recente. Seu supercílio direito estava partido e inchado, mas devido a algum feitiço curativo não jorrava mais sangue.

A castanha agora estava num estado consciente, debatendo-se, gritando e os xingando de todos os nomes que conhecia. Era realmente uma leoa arisca e esse pensamento fez Nott apreciar muito mais o que faria.

— Vejo que acordou, Hermione. — Nott falou numa voz falsamente cortês.

— VAI PRO INFERNO! — Hermione rugiu com toda a sua fúria.

Ele meneou a cabeça e respondeu sarcasticamente. — Acho que a única que vai pro inferno é você, querida. — ele falou aproximando-se a passos lentos até estar cara a cara com a castanha. Suas mãos levantaram numa carícia rude desde a testa até os lábios cheios da castanha causando verdadeiro asco na jovem. E sua reação foi tão automática quanto respirar. Ela fez a única coisa que podia no momento. Cuspiu no rosto ossudo de Nott.

Era uma ofensa para um sonserino, que uma sangue ruim, uma náiade maldita cuspisse-lhe o rosto. O movimento de suas mãos foi automático. Sua mão direita tencionou para trás, a palma aberta, e então ele desferiu um tapa muito forte no rosto de Hermione. O estalido alto a deixou levemente zonza, pois o tapa havia atingido parte de seu ouvido provocando-lhe um zumbido estupidamente incomodo. Ela arquejou de dor e raiva com o golpe que acabara de receber, enquanto Nott limpava a saliva em seu rosto.

— Se ousar fazer isso novamente, o castigo vai ser muito pior que um simples tapa. — ele uivou de ódio.

Hermione apenas riu. Curiosamente ela não tinha medo naquele minuto.

— Tom vai matar você. — ela gargalhou em meio as lágrimas. — Ele vai te matar seu maldito infeliz! E eu vou dançar em volta do seu corpo seu filho da puta! — ela falou com ódio.

— Seu excesso de coragem chega a ser insanidade. — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha negra suspirando pesadamente. — Vamos ver quem é que vai morrer no final das contas. — ele desafiou de forma arrogante.

Nott começou o murmúrio baixo. Hermione soube naquele minuto que não haveria mais diálogo.

_"Da mihi tua potestate est. Da mihi sanguine tuo. Da mihi lacrimis tuis. Da mihi corpore vestro. Tomo ad me sine permissione. Absorb vobis. Occidere eum."_

Hermione sentiu seu corpo amolecer, enfraquecendo enquanto as palavras de Nott tiravam-lhe as forças. Ela queria gritar, mas um torpor nebuloso envolvia sua mente enquanto as palavras do mago invadia-lhe. Ele fazia um círculo de sal em volta do seu corpo acorrentado à medida em que continuava com o murmúrio cantado.

Assim que o círculo foi completado, as palavras de Nott fizeram o sal pegar fogo e Hermione sentiu o calor em volta de si, acordando-a rapidamente do entorpecimento, mas ela ainda não conseguia gritar.

— _Sanguine recepta sine licentia_... Sangue retirado sem permissão. — o jovem falou compenetrado no que fazia, a voz grave enquanto com um punhal encantado ele cortava profundamente os pulsos da castanha fazendo-a chiar de dor. Ela se debateu novamente enquanto as lágrimas de desespero começaram a rolar. O fogo em volta dela cedeu enquanto Nott sorria ao ver o sangue escorrendo e pingando no chão, tornando o sal outrora branco, safira.

Aquelas lágrimas de dor não serviriam. Teriam que ser lágrimas de desespero verdadeiro, e ele já sabia o que deveria fazer para obtê-la.

— _Dolormens_. — ele pronunciou o feitiço que permitia que ele causasse ilusões na mente da garota. E ele já sabia quais seriam as imagens perfeitas para projetar ali.

Hermione perdeu o foco da visão. Ele sabia, havia funcionado.

_Hermione agora via Tom. Ele sorria para ela. Mas tão breve quanto o seu sorriso veio o mesmo sorriso se fora deixando o seu rosto ofídico. Demoníaco. Ele aproximava-se a passos largos de Hermione._

— Me ajude Tom. Ajude-me! — ela implorou para o nada em sua frente, enquanto Nott continuava a rodeá-la, sorrindo eventualmente ao apreciar o rosto desesperado da castanha.

_Tom estendeu a sua varinha para a castanha. Crucio. Ele sussurrou enquanto o seu corpo debatia-se de dor._

Nott ria enquanto cruciava a garota. O desespero duplo de saber que em sua mente era o próprio namorado que à cruciava.

Ela gritou mais alto, desesperada.

— PARA TOM, PARA! — ela implorou com o resto de fôlego que segurava.

Crucio... Crucio... Crucio... Crucio... Crucio...

Eram ininterruptos. Sádicos. Cruéis. O nariz da castanha sangrava. A garganta não conseguia mais proferir um grito audível. O murmúrio estava entalado junto com qualquer resquício de força que ela pudesse ainda ter.

Ela não conseguia mais se debater e a imagem de Tom deleitando-se ao impingir-lhe dor era excruciante.

— Discerpens anima. "Dilacerando a alma." — ele falou recolhendo a lágrima da castanha.

A cabeça de Hermione pendeu enquanto ela respirava com dificuldade. Minerva acordou.

— NÃO! NÃO POR FAVOR. DEIXE-A EM PAZ! DEIXE-A! — Minerva implorou enquanto Cedrella assumia seu posto começando a cruciar a ruiva indefesa que começou a gritar desesperadamente.

Nott deixou a lágrima receptada de Hermione cair na ponta de sua língua sorvendo o sabor salgado e sentindo mais uma onda de poder inundá-lo.

Hermione agora lamentava coisas ininteligíveis e desconexas. Nott passou as mãos no contorno do corpo da castanha, mas ela estava muito fraca para sequer sentir o estímulo e recuar ao toque asqueroso.

Nott encostou o corpo já desperto aproximando-se da castanha por trás, empurrando o corpo fraco e débil para frente. O jorro de sangue do pulso havia cessado, mas várias partes do corpo esguio da moça estavam manchada de sangue viscoso e vermelho.

Uma parte do seu subconsciente sabia o que viria a seguir. Porque Tom estava fazendo aquilo com ela? Ela começou a cantar uma cantiga de ninar que o seu pai lhe cantava quando era pequenininha para que ela dormisse.

— Sabiá lá na gaiola fez um buraquinho... Voou... Voou... Voou... Voou.

Nott ignorou a música de melodia triste que saía pelos lábios da menina que agora estava perdida em uma lembrança muito distante.

— A menina que gostava tanto do bichinho... Chorou... Chorou... Chorou... Chorou...

O garoto puxou os fios castanhos do cabelo da jovem com violência, mas a sua mente não estava naquele momento presente para registrar a dor.

— Sabiá fugiu do terreiro... Foi voar no abacateiro... A menina disse de lá: vem cá sabiá... vem cá...

Nott rasgou o tecido diáfano da calcinha da castanha e murmurou mais uma vez alguns feitiços. Posicionou-se e flexionou o corpo par frente.

— A menina diz soluçando... Sabiá, estou te esperando... Sabiá responde de lá: não chore que eu vou voltar...

Nott não entendeu porque nada acontecia. Seu corpo não conseguiu invadir o corpo da castanha. Ele tentou novamente enquanto os gritos de Minerva arrancados cruelmente pela tortura que Cedrella lhe infligia faziam um pano de fundo musical e cruel no ambiente sombrio. Um bloqueio natural lhe impedia de prosseguir.

— Que diabos — Nott não teve tempo de terminar a sua frase. Duas figuras conhecidas e indesejadas apareceram do outro lado das grades da masmorras.

(...)


	6. Capítulo 6 - Confronto e Revelação

**N.A **Oi Gente. Bem, eu fiquei incerta sobre continuar a postar porque eu não havia recebido nenhum retorno ou comentário, mas aleluia, alguém comentou. Só queria dizer que é realmente importante que nós, como autores, recebamos um feedback. Isso nos inspira e impulsiona a escrever cada vez melhor.

**NCD Potter – Obrigada pelo Review! Esse cap****ítulo é pra você x)**

**XXX**

**Capítulo 6**

**Confronto, Revelação e Uma Promessa**

Abraxas e Tom haviam acabado de aparatar nos terrenos da propriedade da Black Manor. Rapidamente atravessaram o gramado amarelado pela estação seca e alcançaram as portas duplas de madeira que dariam acesso à enorme casa de madeira escura.

— Alohomora. — Tom apontou a sua varinha para a porta que abriu com um estalido baixo.

Os jovens adentraram um grande cômodo mobiliado e assim que atravessaram o ambiente, gritos altos e ruidosos puderam ser ouvidos por eles. Gritos femininos. Gritos que fez os pelos de suas nucas eriçarem-se em pavor genuíno. Era possível sentir o ar pesado ao redor deles, e sem que houvesse um comando racional para aquele ato, ambos começaram a correr na direção dos gritos que tornavam-se mais altos à medida que eles seguiam o murmúrio lamentado. As vozes chamavam pelos seus nomes implorando por ajuda.

Eles alcançaram uma porta decrépita de madeira, a única coisa que parecia não condizer com o resto da mansão, de onde os gritos tornavam-se cada vez mais altos e audíveis,

— TOM, PÁRA, POR FAVOR... TOM NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO. — a respiração de Tom ficou represada em seus pulmões quando ele percebeu a voz elevada de Hermione implorando para que ele parasse. Merlin, que tipo de feitiço maldito o desgraçado do Nott estava usando? O jovem perguntou-se apavorado.

O loiro explodiu a porta com um bombarda e avistaram a escada de pedra que os levaria até o subsolo da casa, provavelmente nas masmorras.

Começaram a descer apressadamente os degraus escorregadios e úmidos e correram pelo corredor extenso avistando celas vazias, até perceberem que as súplicas vinham da última cela. Raiva. Ódio. Todos os sentimentos ruins cresciam vertiginosamente no coração do moreno.

Ele apressou o passo da corrida e então alcançou o lado de fora da cela. E ele então pode ver. Ele pode ver absolutamente tudo. Como em câmera lenta ele conseguiu registrar toda aquela situação bizarra. Hermione, a razão da sua própria vida, estava acorrentada, ensanguentada, sem calcinha, humilhada, enquanto chorava agora lamentos inteligíveis balançando a cabeça freneticamente em um não. Minerva gritava ao ser cruciada por Cedrella sem nenhuma piedade. O sangue escorria pelo seu nariz enquanto seu corpo convulsionava como uma boneca maleável acorrentada aos grilhões. Nott estava atrás de Hermione, um sorriso malditamente vitorioso estampado em seus lábios finos. Ele impulsionou o corpo para frente em um movimento que fez Tom sair do torpor da situação.

Tom ergueu a sua varinha na direção do rosto de Nott gritando um impedimenta para que o corpo de Nott se afastasse de Hermione, mas o moreno de rosto ossudo desviou-se do feitiço com facilidade. Ele estava incrivelmente mais forte e habilidoso agora, embora não houvesse completado o ritual.

— Difindo! — Abraxas gritou na direção de Cedrella acertando a mão que segurava a varinha e cruciava Minerva. O pedaço de carne agora morta caiu no chão e Cedrella gritava incongruências enquanto via o sangue vermelho e escuro jorrando em todas as direções, saindo com fluidez do lugar onde antes estivera sua mão. — Difindo! — Abraxas gritou novamente apontando para a outra mão de Cedrella fazendo com que ela soltasse um grito áspero e de doer os tímpanos, ainda maior que o primeiro. Ela caiu de joelhos ao chão gritando, encolhendo-se e chorando. — Difindo! — um terceiro feitiço fez com que uma gosma vermelha e espessa de sangue saísse pela boca de Cedrella enquanto ela cuspia o que um dia fora a sua língua. A língua que já fora responsável por lançar tantas maldições. A língua que fora responsável por pronunciar o feitiço que fizera Minerva sofrer dores inomináveis. A língua que Abraxas sentiu prazer ao ver no chão e que nunca mais seria usada contra a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo. Aquela maldita língua fora cortada. Cedrella não gritaria mais.

Minerva havia parado de gritar quando as dores que consumiam seu corpo pararam abruptamente, e quando ela conseguiu foco com sua visão turva, a ruiva pode ver o seu loiro com a expressão demoníaca apontando a varinha para Cedrella que jazia no chão, agonizante, mutilada, agora deitada na poça do seu próprio sangue.

— Não... não a... mate... A... Abby... — Minerva tentou balbuciar para o namorado que a essa altura estava muito possuído de ódio verdadeiro para prestar atenção às súplicas infundadas dela. Cedrella a teria matado sem remorso e dó, enquanto ela rogava pela vida da sonserina. Abraxas tratou de desacorrentar Minerva e firmar o seu corpo no dele. Ele decidiu que não precisaria lançar um Avada em Cedrella. Ela morreria por excesso de perca de sangue a qualquer momento. Sua pele branca estava quase acinzentada agora.

— Tire-a daqui agora. — Tom falou sem olhar para Abraxas, enquanto o loiro abraçava Minerva com força e aparatava das masmorras para um lugar seguro.

Simultaneamente à isso, Tom estava impossibilitado de lançar feitiços em Nott. Ele usava Hermione como escudo humano, além de estar apontando a própria varinha para o pescoço da castanha. O moreno não faria nada que pudesse arriscar a vida dela. Não poderia.

— Saia de trás dela seu maldito covarde. — Tom rosnou sentindo toda a força do seu ódio invadi-lo.

— Para que Tom? — Nott riu de forma cínica. — Para você me matar? — provocadoramente, o moreno de rosto ossudo aconchegou-se ao corpo trêmulo de Hermione que voltava à consciência aos poucos. — Você sabe que eu vou fugir daqui... Não sabe? — ele falou sorrindo com escárnio.

— Eu vou te caçar até o inferno. — Tom afirmou convictamente, as narinas inflando levemente pelo ódio, o queixo endurecendo com a simples promessa de fuga.

Foi com evidente desprezo que Tom percebeu Cedrella resfolegar engasgando no próprio sangue e convulsionando levemente enquanto revirava os olhos em seu último suspiro. Ela acabara de morrer.

— Ah... Que pena... Sua namoradinha morreu... — Tom falou com desdém e um sorriso maligno nos lábios bem feitos e ele teve o vislumbre do rosto de Nott assumindo uma feição pavorosa. Talvez medo? Medo de ter o mesmo destino. Com certeza. Ele não estava sentindo pela morte de Cedrella. Porque haveria de sentir? Ele era egocêntrico ao extremo. Frio. Um coração impenetrável.

— Os aurores estarão aqui em poucos minutos Nott... Não há mais indícios de que Minerva e Abraxas sequer passaram por aqui... E o que eles veriam? Você prendendo a minha namorada, fazendo-a participar de um ritual macabro enquanto eu, naturalmente, estou tentando salvá-la. Askaban ou a morte... _Tic tac, tic tac_... Decida Nott.

Nott engoliu em seco. Askaban... Receber o beijo do dementador... Morrer... Nada disso estava em seus planos. O risco era para ser inexistente, mas ele não conseguira completar o ritual e aquele fato não fora absolutamente culpa de ninguém. E a essa altura ele já sabia o que aquela proteção natural que Hermione manifestara significava. Sim. Ele sabia exatamente o que aquilo implicava. E ele jogaria com isso.

— Sabe _milorde..._ — Nott falou ironicamente. — Você sabe que eu não consegui completar o ritual, mas você também percebeu que estou absurdamente mais forte. E agora, lamento lhe informar que você terá que redobrar os seus cuidados com essa linda náiade... — ele falou passando a mão livre no rosto da castanha. — Eu sou somente o primeiro Tom... Somente o primeiro. Muitos outros virão atrás do poder que podem obter através dela, ainda mais agora.

— Deixe de vomitar palavras seu maldito. — Tom irou-se. Não tinha paciência para jogar, mas ele sabia que era um fato. O único meio de manter Hermione segura seria matar Nott e todos os que sabiam sobre a informação das origens da castanha e pudessem usar isso contra ela. Se ele fugisse, outros saberiam da notícia. Outros magos das trevas mais experientes, mais malignos, infinitamente piores sob qualquer perspectiva que se olhasse. Outro tremor de medo passou pelo corpo do moreno. Sua mente rapidamente fez racionalizações. Que futuro eles teriam se vivessem a fugir com medo de serem apanhados, caçados e mortos?

Tom percebeu quando Nott murmurou algum feitiço ao ouvido de Hermione. Ele não entendeu o que foi dito por Nott, mas ele viu os olhos de Hermione arregalarem-se no momento em que ela entendeu o que o jovem bruxo das trevas havia dito.

— Parabéns Tom... — o rosto de Nott distorceu em um sorriso zombeteiro.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha negra pela loucura evidente do outro moreno, mas a varinha ainda estava apontada e preparada para acertar-lhe com um avada em qualquer mínimo vacilo. Nott continuou a falar com o mesmo sorriso estampado em seu rosto feio.

— Eu tenho certeza que o pequeno _lorde_ ou a pequena _lady_ que irá nascer dessa linda náiade será muito mais útil para mim. O que são alguns meses de espera quando esse poder que tenho agora nem se comparará ao que vou obter quando eu conseguir sacrificar o seu filhinho.

Tom piscou e arfou.

— Ela. Hermi... — arfou novamente não conseguindo formular um pensamento coerente.

— Então... — Nott completou vitorioso. — Vamos ver quem será a caça e quem será o caçador. — em um movimento gracioso, Nott deu um passo para trás afastando-se do corpo da castanha e desaparecendo com um estalo alto. O som característico da aparatação. Ele havia sumido diante dos olhos de Tom. Havia partido com a promessa de que voltaria. Uma promessa real. Uma questão de honra para o maligno jovem.

Imediatamente, Tom correu até Hermione livrando-a das correntes e conjurando uma capa para cobrir-lhe o corpo incrivelmente machucado que pendeu mole em seus braços. Ele a firmou, carregando-a, virando-a na direção oposta a qual jazia o cadáver de Cedrella. Por mais que ela tenha visto tudo, ele queria evitar que aquela cena fosse mais grotesca do que já se mostrava toda aquela situação.

Ele a firmou em seu abraço e aparatou para o local combinado com Abraxas antes de entrarem na mansão dos Black. Tom sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado juntamente com o de Hermione e logo ele sentiu o aconchego da Malfoy Manor. Os pais de Abraxas nunca ficavam em casa durante essa época do ano. Estavam em Paris em uma viagem sem data para retorno.

Tom não queria olhar demais para Hermione e ver seus infinitos machucados, porque ele sentia a culpa o corroendo. Ele deveria ter sido mais rápido, mais inteligente. Minerva conseguira ser mais eficiente que os dois. Se ele tivesse usado a cabeça como deveria ela não teria ficado naquele estado lamentável.

Ele passou rapidamente pela enorme fonte rodeada de obeliscos e anjos de pedra, atravessou o quintal com pavões albinos e entrou pelas portas da grande sala dos Malfoys com Hermione em seus braços. Rapidamente foi recebido por Abraxas e os dois trocaram um olhar aliviado. Elas estavam vivas afinal de contas.

— Eu chamei o medimago da família. Ele estará aqui em breve para consultá-las. — o loiro falou para o amigo, guiando-o pela mansão até alcançar um quarto de hóspede impecavelmente arrumado com uma decoração requintada.

Tom deitou Hermione na cama. Ela ainda possuía os olhos arregalados e respirava duramente, como se sua cabeça estivesse em um lugar muito distante. Antes, porém, que Tom se afastasse completamente do corpo de Hermione, habilidosamente a castanha passou a mão pela capa do moreno retirando a sua varinha dali e apontando-a para o rosto do namorado assustado.

Se ela estava louca? Não... Não estava. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e por isso mesmo sentia-se miserável por ter a compulsão de matar o homem que amava. Aquela luta interna estava matando-a por dentro enquanto ela resistia ao impulso de dizer as palavras. Avada Kedavra... Avada Kedavra...

"_**Pegue meu amor... Eu nunca pedirei muita coisa... Apenas aquilo que você é... E tudo aquilo que você faz"**_

— Avada... — falou, mas conseguiu trancar o próprio maxilar, enquanto a varinha tremia na frente do rosto de Tom. E então ele entendeu. O murmúrio que ele não havia entendido... O murmúrio que fizera Hermione arregalar os olhos... Ela estava sendo dominada pela Maldição Imperius e naquele minuto ele só conseguiu ter certeza de uma única coisa. A sua vida poderia acabar em um piscar de olhos.

"_**Não me faça fechar mais uma porta... Eu não quero machucar novamente... Fique em meus braços se você se atrever... Ou devo imaginar você ali?"**_

Pela segunda vez em sua vida ele sabia que não teria coragem de revidar, de machuca-la. Porque ali em sua frente agora estava a mulher que amava, a mulher que estava carregando em seu ventre a vida do seu filho...

"_**Não vá para longe de mim... Eu não tenho nada, nada, nada... Se eu não tenho você..."**_

— Hermione... Lute contra isso... — ele falou balbuciando. — Hermione eu amo você. — ele continuava implorando enquanto ela chorava. — Lute por mim... — suas mãos pálidas tremeram ao levantar-se sutilmente e encostarem-se no ventre da castanha e esse foi o único momento em que ele desviou os olhos dos dela. — Lute pelo nosso filho. — ele falou e instintivamente a abraçou ignorando a varinha que poderia mata-lo a qualquer momento.

"_**Você vê através... Direto em meu coração... Você derruba meus muros com a força do seu amor"**_

Mas aquelas palavras foram suficientes para disparar na castanha um jorro de amor e de força. A mãos que segurava a varinha firmemente abriu e a varinha caiu na cama com um baque surdo.

"_**Não ande para longe de mim, não. Não ande para longe de mim... Não se atreva a andar para longe de mim... Eu não tenho nada, nada, nada, se eu não tenho você..."**_

Suas mãos envolveram o corpo de Tom retribuindo o abraço, deixando-o saber que ela resistira, mas ela estava cansada, sua força havia sido drenada, e como sabia naquele momento que estava segura, deixou seus olhos pesarem e o torpor nebuloso invadi-la enquanto instantaneamente ela entrou em um sono profundo.

**(...)**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Consequências e Coerção

NCD Potter – Mais um pra você x)

XXX

CAPÍTULO 7

Consequências e Coerção

— O medimago chegou... — Abraxas abriu a porta sutilmente não querendo assustar Hermione e Tom, mas logo percebeu que a castanha dormia agitadamente, revirando-se em poucos segundos. Tom estampava um olhar angustiado e tentava murmurar algumas palavras de consolo, que não pareciam surtir muito efeito.

Tom apenas levantou-se da cama em que estava sentado e andou como se o peso do mundo estivesse em suas costas até o amigo. Sua expressão estava contorcida pela tensão, por todos os acontecidos e principalmente pelo fato de que naquele momento, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para trazer um sono tranquilo à garota que amava, e isso o perturbava demasiadamente. Perturbava-o principalmente o fato de tudo estar fora de suas mãos, do seu controle. Ele odiava o fato de não poder simplesmente sair dali, da casa dos Malfoys, e correr o mundo, procurar em todos os buracos mais distantes, até encontrar o desgraçado do Nott. Mas seria uma ato impossível agora, e esperar que o outro viesse até eles para poder mata-lo deixava um sabor horrivelmente amargo em sua boca.

Ele saiu do quarto, enquanto teve o vislumbre do medimago que o saudou compreensivamente. É claro que a família Malfoy sempre podia contar com a discrição absoluta do homem grisalho e levemente arredondado que sempre estivera presente nos momentos em que a família precisou, e aquele mesmo homem havia incentivado Abraxas a querer seguir a carreira tão admirada pelo loiro. Era contraditório, mas ele sempre desejou poder ser capaz de salvar vidas, quem sabe um dia seria um grande medimago infantil agora que estava afastado dos caminhos sombrios? Ah, a morte de Cedrella. Algo necessário. E também, a garota não faria falta à humanidade.

Assim que colocaram os pés na sala, os adolescentes foram recebidos por Dobby e Tip, dois dos elfos domésticos que ajudavam na organização da mansão.

— Senhor Malfoy. Os aurores pedem permissão para entrar pela rede de Flu.

E mais essa.

A Mansão tinha uma proteção de sangue e somente pessoas autorizadas poderiam adentrá-la.

— Permitam-lhes a entrada. — Abraxas falou cansado.

(...)

Hermione estava em um sono agitado, rolando na cama e eventualmente gritando. Dr. Doggis aproximou-se dela e habilidosamente ministrou poções que fizeram os ferimentos do corpo serem rapidamente cicatrizados, mas logo percebeu que o que havia de mais preocupante era o estado psicológico da garota. Seu rosto expunha visivelmente todo o sofrimento que ela vivera recentemente. Merlin, havia tantas linhas de dor em sua expressão que era impossível para o medimago não compadecer-se do fato de alguém tão jovem sofrer com experiências tão malditamente perigosas.

— Meu... Meu filho... Meu... bebê. Não machuque, não machuque! — ela chorou em seu sonho. Estava agoniada, contorcendo-se. Aquela revelação surpreendeu ao medimago que rapidamente fez um feitiço de detecção confirmando a veracidade da súplica da castanha. Ela realmente estava grávida.

Ele tocou em sua testa e percebeu o quanto estava febril. Os delírios eram comum naquele estágio de temperatura, e ele resolveu administrar mais uma poção que faria a febre abaixar, torcendo para que fizesse efeito. Ele já sabia de sua descendência náiade, o que seria importante na hora de aplicar os medicamentos, já que agora, após ela ter feito a ligação, a sua parte náiade falava muito mais alto em seu organismo, e isso, definitivamente era uma fraqueza a mais para o seu corpo frágil. _"Talvez se o namorado estivesse aqui agora, ela melhorasse mais rápido."_ O dr. Doggis pensou um tanto aflito.

O tempo passou, cerca de meia hora, mas Hermione não parecia responder eficazmente ao tratamento que o Dr, Doggis ministrava com as poções e feitiços que murmurava para a castanha. Continuando com seus exames minuciosos, o homem percebeu algo mais aterrorizante ainda. O núcleo mágico de Hermione havia sido completamente destruído. Nem ela, nem a criança em seu ventre apresentavam o mínimo sinal de magia, como se simplesmente a sua parte bruxa nunca houvesse existido. O ritual pelo qual ela passara, embora não tenha sido concluído, conseguiu drenar-lhe de dentro para fora, conseguiu tirar as características que a tornava diferente de seres humanos normais. Hermione Jane Granger, tirando o fato de ter genes náiades que de nada lhe serviriam naquele momento, agora era completamente trouxa.

Como dizer isso a ela? — o médico perguntou a si mesmo tendo os seus pensamentos interrompidos por Madame Pilpes que adentrava o quarto com olhos marejados.

— A srtª McGonagall está em um sono tranquilo agora... — ela disse olhando para o rosto mortificado do dr. Doggis. — Mas... Há duas coisas agravantes doutor. Primeiro... A senhorita Mcgonagall está grávida. Segundo, o seu núcleo mágico está parcialmente destruído e não sei se ela será capaz de fazer magia por um bom tempo. Talvez demore anos para que ela consiga expelir magia novamente. Ela sofreu muito e a quantidade de crucios que ela recebeu quase levou-a à morte.

Dr. Doggis engoliu em seco. Como era possível que o diagnóstico das duas fossem tão malditamente semelhantes? Eram tão jovens. Duas moças que poderiam estar agora cheias de vida, aproveitando a notícia maravilhosa que era a maternidade, mas que encontravam-se num sono forçado, correndo o risco de nunca mais fazer provavelmente o que mais gostavam. Por Merlin, eram duas das melhores alunas de Hogwarts.

Dr. Doggis suspirou novamente. Ele era muito mais do que apenas o médico particular da família Malfoy. Ele tinha o apreço de Brutos Malfoy, tanto que a ele lhe fora dada a gratificação de ser padrinho do seu único filho, e ele sentiu... Sentiu porque a única garota que trouxe um brilho diferente aos olhos do seu protegido estava naquela situação.

— Muito embora seja muito difícil que ela ainda seja uma bruxa tão forte quanto ela poderia ter sido se o núcleo mágico estivesse intacto, acho que ela vai conseguir manter a gravidez. Ela tem o sangue puro, é forte, e parece ser teimosa e tenaz. — Madame Pilpes acrescentou esperançosamente sobre Minerva.

— Queria eu poder dizer o mesmo Pilpes... — Dr. Doggis adicionou com tristeza. — As náiades são mães por natureza, morreriam por suas crias sem pestanejar... — ele coçou o queixo. — Se essa gravidez piorar o estado de sua saúde, como eu prevejo que fará, ela não permitiria interrompê-la. Não sem que isso a matasse também.

Madame Pilpes suspirou sentando-se ao lado da castanha.

— Você, mais do que ninguém entende isso, não é... — ele falou olhando para Pilpes, que agora fazia um carinho no cabelo da desconhecida adolescente.

— E como entendo... Nunca vi vantagem alguma em ser parte Náiade... Isso quase me matou uma vez. Duas... Várias. Matou todas as minhas irmãs. Hoje, eu vejo que ter parte desses genes é como uma maldição. — ela falou baixo. — Parece que foi mais inteligente esconder minhas origens e mudar de nome. Nem consigo imaginar o que ela passou na mão daquele filhote de bruxo das trevas.

Dr. Doggis tocou a mão de Madame Pilpes. — Sinto muito Pilpes.

— Eu quero ajuda-la Doggis. — ela falou olhando nos olhos verdes do médico, não mais existindo o tratamento cortes entre medimago e enfermeira, mas a explanação do pedido de sua melhor amiga.

— Ela está sendo bem cuidada Pilpes, porque em uma coisa ela teve sorte... O escolhido dela visivelmente a ama tanto quanto ela o ama.

— Pelo menos isso... — ela falou com um meio sorriso nos lábios. — Pelo menos isso... — ela falou novamente, mas para si mesma, lembrando-se do destino trágico que o seu escolhido tivera quando ela era jovem... Antes mesmo que pudessem fazer a ligação.

(...)

Os aurores entraram a sala e ficaram frente a frente com os dois adolescentes.

— Boa noite senhores. O corpo de Cedrella Black já foi devidamente recolhido e a família foi avisada. É claro que não estão nada satisfeitos, mas explicamos a eles como tudo ocorreu. Foi realmente sensato da parte de vocês dois terem avisado ao Ministério sobre os reais acontecimentos. Penso que poderiam estar em Askaban agora se não soubéssemos quem eram os verdadeiros culpados.

— Entendo... — Tom falou lentamente. — Tiveram notícias de Nott? — ele perguntou aflito.

— Infelizmente não sr. Riddle. E duvido que tenhamos alguma notícia pertinente em um momento breve. Nott não tem parentes próximos e duvido que ele recorra a algum deles para obter abrigo. Entendo a sua posição em relação à isso. Agora, não teriam porque voltar a Hogwarts. Conversamos com o Diretor Dippett e ele confirmou que vocês quatro — ele falou referindo-se também à Minerva e à Hermione. —, estão aptos à entrar em cargos no Ministério ou na Universidade que desejarem. Tivemos acesso as suas notas e confirmamos o fato.

— E o que isso tem a ver com tudo? — Tom perguntou esfregando as têmporas em um gesto nervoso. A sua cabeça doía e ele achava que a consulta de Hermione com o dr. Doggis estava demorando demais. Minerva estava sendo atendida pela Madame Pilpes, que era tão boa medimaga quanto o senhor Doggis.

— É que não _aconselhamos_o retorno de qualquer um de vocês à Hogwarts. A única coisa pela qual os faria voltar ao castelo seria a festa de formatura, mas aconselhamos que não o façam. A condição da Srtª Granger é demasiadamente delicada e o Ministro em pessoa ofereceu proteção pessoal... Mas...

— Mas? — Tom manteve-se mais alerta enquanto Abraxas analisava minunciosamente à expressão do auror imponente que lhes trazia aquela mensagem.

— Mas ele recorreria aos serviços de vocês dois... Como uma troca.

— Seja mais claro, por favor! — Abraxas falou com impaciência.

— Manteremos as suas namoradas em segurança... E vocês, como prova de gratidão tem um trabalho a fazer para o Ministro.

— Que tipo de trabalho? — Tom perguntou um tanto temeroso e realmente revoltado com a pessoa do Ministro da Magia que estava praticamente coagindo-os a fazer sabe-se lá o que.

O auror limpou a garganta, enquanto deixou a informação sair como se fosse algo de maior naturalidade.

— Bom, o Ministro arrisca dizer que vocês dois são os mais talentosos alunos das últimas quarenta décadas... À exceção de Alvo Dumbledore e Gellert Grindelwald.

Os pensamentos não se concluíam na cabeça dos dois adolescentes. Eles ainda não haviam entendido o ponto. O auror prosseguiu.

— Não temos notícias de Dumbledore e obviamente não teremos enquanto ele não quiser que tenhamos. Descobrimos que Grindelwald não trabalha sozinho e tem aliado simpatizantes por toda a Europa e descobrimos que o próximo alvo dele é a Inglaterra. Ele está vindo garotos... Ele está vindo e deixando um rastro de morte e destruição por onde passa...

— O que no inferno vocês querem afinal? — Tom perguntou não conseguindo mais manter a compostura.

— Que os melhores _legilimentes_ e _oclumentes_ que conhecemos aliem-se à Grindelwald. Queremos que vocês sejam nossos espiões.

(...)


	8. Capítulo 8 - Transição

_****_NCD Potter _**Ahh, a fic está adiantada e também é postada no Nyah! Brasil. A vantagem é que lá eu realmente tive retorno e já são quase 1.000 comentários se o ritmo continuar constante. Se você quiser, leia e comenta lá para acabar com sua ansiedade x).**_

_**Estou postando aqui para evitar plágios e que algum engraçadinho poste minha história sem autorização rsrs.**_

_**Olha o link **_** .br/historia/283065/Seguindo_Em_Frente/**

**Beijos!**

**(...)**

**Capítulo 8**

**Transição**

— _Que os melhores legilimentes e oclumentes que conhecemos aliem-se à Grindelwald. Queremos que vocês sejam nossos espiões._

_..._

— Vocês só podem estar loucos... Ou brincando. — Abraxas falou em um sussurro indignado, imaginando com terror a magnitude daquele _pedido._

— Não Sr. Malfoy. Não estamos loucos e muito menos somos dados à esse tipo de brincadeira. Entendam que se os senhores forem omissos, seria como compactuar com os planos de Grindelwald. Permitir que ele domine a Inglaterra e que ele continue ganhando forças, em tudo, não parece uma boa ideia. — o auror falou um tanto sarcástico. — Se permitirmos que ele continue seguindo no ritmo que vai, em breve não haveria Inglaterra, ou qualquer parte do mundo que fosse segura, e penso que ambos querem um futuro, sim? Vocês são sonserinos. São parecidos com o estilo de vida que Grindewald aprecia. Essa indiferença, superioridade e frieza que vocês carregam em seus olhos atestam isso. Estou certo que como ex-estudante de Durmstrang, ele apreciaria o talento sonserino de vocês. — o auror parecia ter o plano perfeito, mas Abraxas e Tom ainda carregavam todas as dúvidas em seus olhos. Pelos céus, era de Grindelwald que eles estavam falando.

— Vamos garotos, vocês irão voluntariamente. Serão recrutados para o exército dele. Ele não teria porque suspeitar que dois sonserinos que por tantos anos apoiaram a ideia de que os _sangue-ruins_ são inferiores e indignos, estariam trabalhando contra eles.

Tom riu, na verdade não achando graça da situação. — Provavelmente toda a Inglaterra sabe que namoro uma _sangue-ruim _agora. — ele falou sarcasticamente. — Essa informação chegaria facilmente aos ouvidos de Grindelwald.

— Não, não. Quantas pessoas realmente sabem que srtª Granger é uma mescla náiade, além do Nott? Alguns _amigos _sonserinos dos senhores... E pelo que sabemos vocês se incumbiram pessoalmente de obliviar a todos.

Tom suspirou voltando a esfregar as têmporas. Havia uma maldita e racional lógica em tudo o que o auror infeliz falava.

— Hermione é uma náiade e acho que isso significa que não posso ir... — Tom murmurou pensando principalmente no fato de que uma náiade não resistiria ser afastada de seu parceiro em um momento tão delicado. Que náiade resistiria? Morreria de desgosto certamente. Só o pensamento o fez estremecer. Ele não tinha nada a ver com Grindelwald e queria continuar assim.

O maldito Ministro não poderia coagi-los dessa forma. Trocar a proteção das garotas que amavam por um serviço quase suicida era literalmente insanidade e isso os dois sonserinos não eram. Não eram insanos. Não eram burros.

— Dê-nos um tempo para pensarmos, sim? — Tom falou ganhando tempo quando o auror não respondeu à sua primeira negativa. O auror porta voz do Ministro sabia que em parte nada fazia sentido. Do que adiantaria protegerem uma náiade que estaria fadada a morrer se fosse afastada de seu companheiro? Mas o mesmo auror carregava em sua expressão a esperança de que os dois adolescentes aceitariam a proposta.

— Precisamos de tempo para digerirmos essa ideia... — Abraxas completou saindo do torpor dos seus pensamentos. Tom sacudiu a cabeça positivamente em confirmação. Estava cansado demais para formar argumentos e pensamentos complexos naquele instante. Tudo o que ele queria era ir até a sua castanha, abraça-la, enroscar o seu corpo próximo ao dela e sentir o seu cheiro que o acalmava em qualquer situação.

— Daremos o tempo que os senhores desejarem. Entrem em contato com o Ministro quando tomarem _nosso_ partido. — o auror falou pesaroso. Para ele, tinha que funcionar. Eles eram as melhores armas que poderiam ter. Doía-lhe que tivesse que usar aquele método mesquinho para atraí-los, mas ele sabia que como os sonserinos que eram, jamais aceitariam de bom grado uma tarefa tão árdua e incerta.

— Porque existem dois lados garotos... — ele falou arrastadamente. — Ou estão conosco ou contra nós.

E ele soube imediatamente que havia falado a coisa errada. Antes que ele pudesse piscar a varinha de Tom estava firmemente alojada no seu pescoço. O garoto possuía um olhar desvairado.

— O senhor já passou de todos os limites com essa coerção barata. — Tom sibilou ameaçadoramente. — Insinuar que estaremos ao lado de Grindelwald se acaso não aceitarmos essa proposta senil já é demais para mim. — Tom sentiu as mãos de Abraxas puxá-lo firmemente para trás.

— Calma, Tom. — ele usou um tom firme fazendo com que o moreno abaixasse a sua varinha.

— Acho que já chega de visita por hoje, não é senhores? — Abraxas falou indiferente. — Ou terei que fazer um pedido formal para que se retirem? Vamos pensar a respeito do pedido dos senhores e entraremos em contato para deixa-los informados sobre o declínio ou aceitação da... Proposta do Ministro. — o loiro falou acompanhando os aurores até a lareira.

Eles não disseram absolutamente nada enquanto sumiam no mar de fogo e fumaça verde até que o último auror restasse na sala. Ele olhava para os garotos com olhos implorativos enquanto pegava um punhado de pó de flú no grande vaso que ornava o lado da lareira. — Por favor, senhores. Não vimos outro modo de fazê-los aceitar. O futuro de vocês também está em jogo. Grindelwald é muito pior do que vocês podem imaginar. — e ao terminar seu único pedido educado da noite, ele sumiu na lareira do mesmo modo que os outros.

— Que filho da puta... — Tom falou cansado.

Dobby apareceu na frente dos dois, encolhido e trêmulo. O nariz longo quase encostando no piso polido da sala.

— Meu senhor, o seu padrinho deseja falar com o menino Malfoy e com o senhor Tom. Ele está na biblioteca. — ele deixou o recado desaparecendo logo em seguida para preparar uma canja para as garotas que ainda dormiam profundamente. Pelo menos essa tarefa o elfo doméstico cumpria com gosto. Ele realmente gostava das garotas.

Os garotos apressaram-se e encontraram o dr. Doggis. Madame Pilpes havia ficado com as duas garotas, que agora estavam no mesmo quarto para que pudessem ser checadas com mais eficiência.

Ao adentrarem o ambiente, os garotos perceberam que o médico carregava um grande livro em suas mãos. A capa era escura e grossa e ele estava sentado em uma das poltronas.

— Elas estão bem padrinho? — Abraxas antecipou-se indo em direção ao médico. Tom seguia ao seu lado, a expressão cautelosa.

— Minerva ficará bem... Talvez nem tanto quando os sintomas começarem a aparecer. — Dr. Doggis falou arqueando uma sobrancelha grisalha. Abraxas não estava com cabeça para pensar em enigmas, como seu padrinho costumava fazer com ele sempre.

— Por favor, padrinho, explique direito. — ele falou desabando em uma cadeira enquanto Tom fazia o mesmo. Estavam realmente cansados tanto física quando emocionalmente.

— Bem, pois então, parabéns jovens e irresponsáveis papais. — Tom não ficou tão surpreso como Abraxas. Ele já sabia.

— Pá o que? — Abraxas perguntou arrancando um sorriso do padrinho.

— Hey Tom, o que tem deixado meu afilhado fazer ultimamente? Acho que ele anda um tanto obtuso... Ou surdo. — ralhou o velho, mas logo viu o sorriso de satisfação brotando no rosto dos dois jovens. Isso era bom. Era bom que pessoas tão jovens ficassem felizes com aquela notícia, que aceitassem de tão bom grado a responsabilidade de cuidar de uma nova e dependente vida que surgiria.

— Tenho algumas recomendações para vocês. — ele falou quando os dois jovens permaneceram mudos, apenas estampando o mesmo sorriso bobo nos lábios enquanto olhavam um para o outro como quem dizia... _"Estamos ferrados, mas estamos felizes"._

— Primeiramente a Tom, leia tudo o que puder sobre náiades. A parte bruxa da Srtª Granger foi muito prejudicada com o ritual pelo qual ela passou... — o sorriso de Tom murchou. — E uma gravidez no momento em que ela não tem nenhuma magia bruxa agindo em si é arriscada e perigosa. Ela vai precisar muito da sua presença agora.

Ele apontou para alguns livros que havia separado e estavam na mesa de carvalho da biblioteca luxuosa da Malfoy Manor.

— Abby, Srtª Mcgonagall também teve o seu núcleo mágico prejudicado. Não é preciso dizer que elas precisarão de toda proteção possível já que não podem se defender com magia. O que podemos fazer é aguardar para saber se os danos serão permanentes ou reversíveis.

Dr. Doggis falava seriamente. — Por enquanto, elas são como trouxas agora garotos... Elas não conseguiriam sequer conjurar o mais simples dos feitiços.

— Deve ser castigo de Merlin. — Tom gemeu e falou olhando para Abraxas que soltou um riso sem graça.

— Mas elas ficarão bem, não é padrinho?

— Sim. Ficarão. Tenho certeza que vocês cuidarão delas garotos. Agora vão. Preciso estudar mais um pouco sobre as náiades para que eu possa cuidar melhor da Srtª Granger. Tenho certeza que elas se recuperarão melhor e mais rapidamente com vocês dois perto delas.

E os dois seguiram felizes e mais aliviados para perto das garotas que amavam.

**(...)**


End file.
